La Entrega
by Kumiko Tsukishiro
Summary: Hay tiempo para todo- retribución, amor y perdón...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos,

Quiero aclarar que esta historia es la secuela del fanfic **En Renta** que publiqué con anterioridad. De igual manera es una traducción del original "Delivery" que se encuentra en el sitio web de su maravillosa autora Lena: **www** (punto) **ainokusabi** (punto) **net** (/) **fanfiction** (/) **delivery** (punto) **html** , a quien le agradezco profundamente por dejarme traducir sus historias :)

La imagen utilizada para el cover pertenece a Lenge.

* * *

 **LA ENTREGA**

Autora: Lena

Traducción: Kumiko Tsukishiro

 **PRÓLOGO**

El hombre frente a Young lo veía con desconfianza por debajo del ala de su sombrero.

"¿Qué se supone que es eso?"

Era joven. Veinticinco años a lo mucho. A pesar de que la habitación estaba oscura, Wong pudo notar que era apuesto. Aunque no pudo distinguir el color de su cabello ya que el sombrero lo ocultaba en una sombra aún más profunda.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Wong.

Los ojos del comerciante se estrecharon. "No te hagas el tonto conmigo. ¿Crees que no distingo entre lo bueno y la mierda? ¿Piensas que comerciaría con chips de computadora sin conocerlos?"

Los compinches del hombre se tensaron a su espalda y llevaron las manos a las fundas atadas en sus cinturones.

Wong mantuvo la mirada impasible, todavía viendo al hombre. Y al notar su mirada dura e intransigente se dio cuenta que no tenía caso seguir discutiendo. Con una mano cerró el maletín del dinero. La otra se movió casi imperceptiblemente. Pero fue suficiente para que sus hombres lo notaran.

El fuego láser irrumpió en el espacio de un momento a otro y vio que los guardaespaldas del comerciante caían al momento. De repente la mesa entre él y el hombre voló por el aire y él aterrizó en el suelo, mientras una lluvia de chips falsos caía a su alrededor. Hubo más disparos y un ruido sordo detrás de él. Luchó histéricamente con la mesa que lo mantenía presionado contra el suelo, intentando sacar su arma. Las imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos en cámara rápida. Las colas de la gabardina volaban mientras el joven comerciante giraba. Una pesada bota de cuero negro voló en un amplio círculo y conectó con la mandíbula de Leon. Leon cayó. Finalmente logró tomar su arma, pero el comerciante ya le estaba apuntando con mirada amenazadora.

"Inténtalo y estaré muy feliz de abrirte un hoyo en la cabeza."

Maldición, el tipo estaba furioso. Wong no dudó ni por un instante que no lo haría. Bajó el arma lentamente, con mano temblorosa, y la arrojó. El hombre se veía decepcionado.

"Quédate así y no te muevas," le ordenó.

Wong no pensaba moverse. Echó un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro y no le sorprendió encontrar a Kim tirado en el piso, con una mancha de sangre creciendo lentamente en su pecho. Ese bastardo….

Con el arma todavía apuntando en dirección a Wong, el 'bastardo' miró rápidamente a sus hombres y se acercó al maletín del dinero, que había caído al suelo junto a la mesa. Lo levantó y después de un pensarlo brevemente, se dirigió a zancadas a la valija de Wong. Algunos chips seguían dentro y con una barrida del brazo recogió más de los que estaban dispersos alrededor. Cogió los dos maletines en una mano, se enderezó y se encontró con la mirada de Wong.

"En verdad debería matarte," siseó. Su voz era fría y llena de rabia contenida.

Avellana, notó de pronto Wong, sin sentido. El color de cabello del hombre era avellana. El sombrero debió caérsele durante la pelea. Avellana, algo corto, cayendo por su cabeza en mechones ligeramente desordenados. Dándole un aire aún más infantil. Wong se dio cuenta que el chico no tenía veinticinco. No tenía más de veintiuno o veintidós.

Sin decir nada más, el joven se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Wong con tres cadáveres, un bruto inconsciente y chips falsos desbalagados en el suelo de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo sucio y decadente, el hombre sacó el celular del bolsillo y pulsó un número. Le contestaron después de un momento.

"Diga," dijo la voz de un hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

"Katze, soy Daryl. Hubo problemas. Grandes problemas. La mercancía era falsa. Mike y Jet están muertos."

Por un momento solo hubo silencio.

"¡Mierda!"

"Sí, mierda."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, y todavía tengo el dinero."

"Excelente. ¿Qué hay de esos hombres?"

"Uno está muerto. El otro estará fuera de juego por un rato. Me estoy yendo justo ahora. Te vuelvo a llamar cuando esté mi departamento."

"Muy bien. Estaré esperando."

Con eso terminó la comunicación. Daryl volvió a meter el móvil a su bolsillo, empujó la puerta y salió. Ahí, en la sombra del edificio, esperaban tres motocicletas. Acomodó ambos maletines en el costado de una de ellas, saltó al asiento y se alejó a toda velocidad.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Los ojos del viejo estaban apagados y gruesas gotas de sudor escurrían por sus sienes, en una clara señal de que la droga había empezado a dar resultados. Mane se recargó en el gabinete y se envolvió el cuerpo con los brazos, observando a su rehén con una ligera sonrisa.

"Querías poner fin a tu miseria antes de que te encontráramos, ¿eh?" Miró las muñecas del hombre. Por ahora ya se encontraban envueltas en vendas. Afortunadamente, él y Junior lo habían encontrado a tiempo.

"Pero no te preocupes," añadió Junior, inclinándose sobre el hombre. "Te ayudaremos con eso después de que nos digas lo que queremos saber." Miró por encima del hombro y se encontró con la mirada de Mane, sonriendo. "Creo que ya tiene ganas de hablar." Volvió a voltearse hacia el hombre y lo sacudió violentamente. "¿No es así?"

El doc movió la cabeza para asentir, el movimiento desgarbado provocó la risa maniaca de Junior.

"Dinos, ¿eres un viejo loco al que le gusta arrastrar jovencitos a su cama?"

La cabeza se sacudió sin emoción. Los ojos permanecían apagados. Junior rio otra vez.

"Me fascina el efecto que esta cosa tiene en la gente. Son como marionetas en tus manos."

Mane hizo una mueca. Claro. Como si Junior hubiera visto antes los efectos del suero de la verdad.

"Déjalo ya, chico," regañó al joven. "No estamos aquí para jugar." E ignorando el gruñido ofendido de Junior, movió la vista al científico. "Ahora, te haremos unas preguntas y tú vas a darnos respuestas. ¿Entendido?"

Asintió con la cabeza.

Media hora más tarde, el cuerpo inerte se enfriaba lentamente en la silla. Ni siquiera tuvieron que terminarlo, había muerto por la pérdida de sangre combinada con la droga. Pero antes les había dicho todo lo que necesitaban saber. Mane barrió con la mirada el nada impresionante equipo del laboratorio, marcó un número en su móvil y esperó un momento.

"Soy yo," dijo cuando cogieron el auricular del otro lado. "Sí, sabemos todo. El viejo bastardo pudo deshacerse de ello, tal como pensamos. Pero sabemos dónde está." Rio al teléfono. "Y jefe… no vas a creerlo."

* * *

Raoul estaba usando su cuerpo. Empujones lentos y acompasados, acompañados por el tranquilo rechinido del colchón lo mecían lánguidamente en la cama.

Raoul lo estaba besando. El beso era delicado, suave, no muy profundo, un tanto vacilante. Katze abrió los labios, dándole acceso y hasta regresando las caricias, pero nunca intentando profundizarlas.

Jugaba distraídamente con el cabello del Blondie. Recogido en su espalda. Trenzado. Destrenzado.

El beso se alargó, las embestidas continuaron, y finalmente Raoul se levantó apoyándose en sus brazos e inhaló profundamente mientras su cuerpo se contraía en un espasmo orgásmico. Lo embistió unas veces más y luego cayó sobre el comerciante.

Era su rutina. No muy emocionante, si le preguntaran a Katze, pero tampoco era tan mala. No había cambiado mucho con el paso de los meses, pero no se quejaba. Después de todo, no podía obtener mucho más del sexo, ¿no?

Acarició la espalda del Blondie y sintió la sonrisa del elite en su mejilla.

"Gracias," dijo Raoul.

"De nada," contestó Katze.

Eso también era parte de la rutina.

* * *

 _Nyccos, Estación de policía, unos días después._

El dispositivo emitió un pitido, anunciando que había terminado de escanear. El oficial le soltó la mano y levantó la vista.

"La otra," dijo con tono llano.

"Esta es una prótesis," observó Guy, pero de todas formas le tendió la mano al hombre.

El oficial enarcó las cejas, sin emoción. "¿Mecánica u orgánica?"

"Mitad y mitad. No podía pagar una reconstrucción completa."

El policía tecleó algo y volvió a levantar la vista.

"Pero la piel es orgánica, ¿cierto?" Guy asintió con la cabeza. "Y no piensas perder ese brazo en el corto plazo, ¿no?" Guy negó con la cabeza. "Entonces no hay problema si tomo tus huellas." Y habiendo dicho eso, puso la palma de Guy en el escáner.

"¿No piensas decirme cuáles son los cargos?" preguntó el mestizo, observando la delgada línea de luz azul deslizarse por sus dedos.

"Ya se te dijo," el oficial se encogió de hombros, el escáner pitó otra vez, y le soltó la mano. "Estabas guardando sustancias ilegales en tu departamento. Obviamente adquiridas de fuentes ilegales."

Guy apretó los dientes, reprimiendo el deseo de ponerse de pie y estampar un puño en el escritorio. Esta situación empezaba a ponerlo nervioso. ¿¡De qué demonios se trataba todo eso!?

"¡Vamos, hombre!" exclamó. "¡No me vengas de nuevo con esa mierda!"

"¿Dices que no tenías alcohol y alucinógenos ilegales en tu apartamento?" el tono llano nunca dejó la voz del oficial.

"¡Pues claro que los tenía! Pero esa no es la verdadera razón, maldición. ¿Quién no tiene esas cosas hoy día?"

Se calló de repente, dándose cuenta de lo estúpidas que fueron sus palabras. _¡Bien hecho, genio! No solo acabas de declararte culpable, sino que también acusaste a los otros. Y todo frente a cámaras y micrófonos._ No es que eso significara mucho…

El hombre solo le dedicó una mirada ausente. Guy agachó la vista, y se dio cuenta que después de todo sí se había levantado. ¡Mierda! Y él que se había prometido trabajar en su autocontrol. Resignado, se dejó caer en la silla. El oficial le dirigió una sonrisa fría y profesional.

"Ahora, escaneo de retinas."

Guy suspiró, y una sensación desagradable empezó a crecer en su pecho. Algo en esta examinación lo preocupaba sobremanera. No era algo en particular. Más bien era… la examinación en sí.

* * *

Los datos habían sido recolectados y catalogados. Y después, automáticamente, enviados a Júpiter. Era el protocolo normal ya que, en su afán por tener el control absoluto, no solo mantenía sus poderosos dedos en el pulso de la red, sino que también monitoreaba todos los registros importantes del planeta.

Cuando le llegaron los datos, los módulos que constituían una parte de su ser empezaron un análisis automático sin conectarse a su mente consciente. Y encontraron una irregularidad.

Cinco meses antes, después de la muerte del hijo predilecto de Júpiter, se había llevado a cabo una investigación. Se ubicó e interrogó a los testigos. La evidencia circunstancial corroboró su testimonio. Fue sencillo descubrir la identidad del culpable. Era un mestizo llamado Guy. Pero era imposible capturar y castigar al malhechor, ya que, desafortunadamente, había muerto. O eso fue lo que se afirmó.

Los habitantes de Ceres no eran ciudadanos, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran registrados. Júpiter nunca permitiría que una parte tan importante y rebelde de su ciudad escapara de su control. Todos los mestizos eran criados en Guardian, en Ceres. Y los supervisores de Guardian estaban obligados a recolectar los datos específicos de cada uno de sus protegidos. Descripciones básicas como color de ojos y cabello, escaneo de manos y retinas, hasta el código genético – todo esto podía hallarse en el archivo personal de cada pupilo de Guardian. En el momento en que Júpiter supo quién era el culpable, todos sus datos estuvieron disponibles inmediatamente en su mente.

Y lo odiaba. Lo adiaba hasta lo más profundo de su esencia. Lamentaba profundamente que hubiera muerto, escapando así a su venganza personal. Destruirlo le habría dado la mayor de las satisfacciones.

Pero ahora los módulos que procesaban los datos entrantes encontraron que los registros policiales de cierto detenido en Nyccos encajaban a la perfección con el perfil de aquel que asesinó a su hijo favorito.

El hallazgo fue transferido inmediatamente a su mente consciente, y conscientemente revisó los datos una vez más. Después de un nanosegundo estaba segura – el hombre arrestado en Nyccos era el mismo que había asesinado a su hijo. Y estaba vivo.

El descubrimiento la enfureció.

* * *

Raoul se sentó y echó un vistazo la copa de vino en la mesita frente a él. La típica recepción. Tal vez ella imaginaba que cualquiera que ocupara ese lugar tendría la garganta seca y las palmas sudorosas del miedo, pensó con sarcasmo el Blondie. Levantó la vista hacia ella. Sus ojos brillantes y metálicos penetraron directamente en él.

"Me llamaste," dijo.

'Sí,' contestó la voz en su cabeza.

"¿Hay algún problema?"

'Sí,' la palabra fue casi un susurro. 'Acabo de descubrir que alguien nos ha mentido, Raoul.'

Raoul enarcó las cejas para demostrar su interés. Ella continuó hablando en su mente, y mientras lo hacía, su rostro se volvía más y más tenso. Para cuando hubo terminado, no quedaba en él más que ira.

 _¡Ese bastardo!_ – el pensamiento involuntario cruzó por su mente.

'¿Quién es el bastardo?'

Se tensó, dándose cuenta que había bajado su guardia mental. Las reconstruyó inmediatamente.

'Lo siento. No quise ser invasiva.'

"Está bien, fue mi culpa," inclinó la cabeza cortésmente. "Yo solo… lo que dijiste me tomó por sorpresa. Y me refería al mestizo, al asesino de Iason. ¿Cómo se las ingenió ese bastardo para escapar?"

La hermosa máscara que formaba su rostro cambió de manera casi imperceptible, asumiendo una expresión gentil, casi afectiva, y Raoul suspiró aliviado al ver que había creído su mentira.

'Eso, mi querido hijo, es lo que tendremos que averiguar,' dijo.

Cinco minutos después de que dejara el santuario, estaba temblando. Solo deseaba que ella no hubiera notado su agitación. Tomó el elevador y descendió al pequeño estacionamiento en el sótano de la torre. Y solo entonces sacó el móvil del bolsillo y presionó un número.

"Alaya," dijo cuando la voz de su secretario se escuchó en la bocina. "Cancela todas las juntas. No estoy para nadie. Hoy no regresaré a la oficina."

Esperó a que el hombre confirmara la orden y colgó. Llamó al auto y un momento después su limusina estaba sobrevolando la arteria principal de Tanagura, llevándolo directamente a Eos.

* * *

Encontró a Katze exactamente donde esperaba. Cuando se escuchó deslizarse la puerta al abrir, el comerciante se giró de la computadora. Sus cejas rojas se enarcaron sorprendidas cuando vio al Blondie.

"Raoul, hola, que…."

A Raoul solo le tomó un segundo llegar hasta él. No intentó reprimirse, lo golpeó con toda su fuerza. El mestizo salió disparado a través de la habitación. Chocó con la pared opuesta y cayó sin fuerzas al suelo. Un delgado rastro de sangre escurría de su labio partido. Y en cuestión de segundos Raoul ya estaba sobre él. Inclinándose, sujetó al comerciante por el cuello de tortuga de su camisa y lo levantó con violencia.

Los ojos de Katze se abrieron desmesurados llenos de terror y sorpresa. "¿Qué…?"

"Cállate y escúchame," siseó el Blondie. "Vengo de una audiencia privada con Júpiter. Y adivina qué me dijo. Acaba de descubrir que cierto mestizo a quien todos creíamos muerto desde hace meses está vivito y coleando – justo ahora en la estación de policía de Nyccos. El nombre del mestizo es Guy, lo recuerdas, ¿no es así? ¿¡no es así, Katze!?"

Katze contuvo la respiración mientras asimilaba la confesión. Raoul lo apretó con más fuerza, presionando sus delgados brazos contra la pared.

"Ahora, no me vengas con que no lo sabías. Estuviste ahí. Viste todo. Tuviste que _verlo._ ¿De qué diablos se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué mentiste?"

Por un instante el mestizo guardó silencio, mirando fijamente y con los ojos bien abiertos al Blondie. Y de pronto, sus hombros se sacudieron y emitió una risa apenas audible.

"Ese idiota no pudo mantenerse alejado de los problemas…."

Raoul sintió que sus dedos apretaban más la ropa del comerciante mientras otra ola de ira surgía en él. El bastardo ni siquiera lo lamentaba. Ni siquiera se sentía avergonzado… Hasta el último momento había deseado estar en un error. Que por alguna increíble casualidad Katze en realidad no supiera que Guy había sobrevivido. La risa y las palabras mataron brutalmente sus esperanzas, y Raoul no sabía qué lo enfurecía más. El hecho de que sus sospechas hubieran sido ciertas o la arrogancia con que Katze lo confirmaba. Su mano se elevó y se estampó en la mejilla cicatrizada.

"¡Basta! ¿Cómo te atreves a reírte así de mí?"

Esta vez el golpe no fue tan fuerte y sin embargo, Katze se sacudió instantáneamente. Dejó de reír y miró Raoul otra vez, sus ojos extrañamente serios. Al encontrarse con su mirada, el biólogo sintió un amargo nudo en la garganta. Si fuera una simple mentira…

"Maldición, Katze, ¿por qué?" sacudió los brazos del comerciante. "Me has estado mintiendo por cinco meses. ¡Cinco meses! Sin dudar, sin remordimiento. Y estábamos bien juntos, ¿eh? ¿No me respetas lo suficiente? Bueno, puedo intentar entender eso. ¿¡Pero por qué no respetaste a Iason!? Incluso a Riki. Se supone que eras su amigo y los traicionaste. ¡Murieron por culpa de ese maldito imbécil! ¡Y tú lo _protegiste_!"

A través de la bruma de su ira notó que Katze apretaba la boca, contrayendo los músculos de su angulosa barbilla. Al instante, los ojos del comerciante se endurecieron. Y el miedo en su rostro desapareció.

"¿Qué?" siseó el pelirrojo. "Tal vez quieras castigarme."

Raoul se estremeció, lo absurdo de la idea lo calmó un poco.

"En serio, Katze, ¿desde cuándo los elites se andan con tales idioteces?"

Por un momento los ojos del comerciante le devolvieron la mirada a Raoul, desafiantes.

"Bueno, en ese caso tal vez quieras escucharme antes de llamarme traidor."

* * *

Unas cuantas gasas, manchadas con gotas de sangre ya seca, yacían en la mesa frente a Katze. Su labio inferior estaba ligeramente hinchado y le dolió cuando abrió la boca, pero aun así siguió hablando.

"Cuando vino hacia mí empezó a balbucear que Iason seguía adentro. Al principio pensé que estaba delirando. ¿Por qué diablos Iason estaría en ese lugar? Pero seguía insistiendo. Me dijo que cuando entró, los encontró juntos – a Guy inconsciente y malherido, y a Iason furioso. Tenían que correr, el lugar entero parecía que se vendría abajo en cualquier minuto. Riki le suplicó a Iason que no dejara a Guy, y finalmente Iason accedió. En algún momento – ya cuando casi estaban en la entrada – todo empezó a colapsar. Iason empujó a Riki y Guy hacia afuera. Pero él no lo logró. Quedó atrapado, fue probablemente cuando se le cortaron las piernas. Le dijo a Riki que tomara a Guy y salieran de ahí. Y con Guy a mis pies, todo lo que vi, era evidencia de que Riki no estaba delirando." Katze inhaló hondo y se masajeó la frente.

"¿Lo ves? Su prioridad fue salvar a su mascota. Iason Mink, el blondie más importante de Tanagura, se sacrificó por un mestizo. Créeme, el estar ahí, sabiendo que él seguía adentro, aún vivo, tratando de averiguar cuánto tiempo me quedaba, qué tantas posibilidades tenía de sacarlo, sabiendo que entre más estuviera ahí _pensando_ , las posibilidades se reducían… fue el peor horror de mi vida. Habría sido mucho más fácil saber que ya estaba muerto. No habría dudado en arriesgar mi propia vida, pero seamos realistas, habría tenido que llevarme a Riki para que me ayudara. Y seguramente no solo habría fallado en ayudar a Iason sino que también habría conseguido que Riki muriera. Y yo también. Y Guy. Y fue cuando Riki…" tragó saliva, ¿cómo debía decirlo?, "fue cuando Riki me dijo que regresaría con Iason. Y sentí que no tenía derecho a detenerlo. Lo último que me pidió fue que cuidara de Guy."

Katze guardó silencio. Levantó los ojos y miró al hombre frente a él. Raoul estaba sentado inclinado hacia adelante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la barbilla en las manos. Su cara tenía un profundo ceño.

"Júpiter," suspiró.

"Regresó para morir con él, a pesar de que se encontraba completamente a salvo. Decidió morir solo porque no quería que Iason muriera solo…"

Raoul se levantó y caminó a la ventana. Miró a través de ella. Estuvo callado por un largo rato. Y aunque no dijera nada, Katze sabía que se estaba preguntando algo, intentando hallar una respuesta. En vano.

"Pero era tan rebelde todo el tiempo," dijo Raoul después de un rato. "Odiaba lo que Iason le hizo. Odiaba ser una mascota, ¿entonces por qué?"

"Porque, a pesar de todo, creo que lo amaba. Desde el principio tuvieron una atracción física muy fuerte. Y cuando Riki se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Iason había estado haciendo por él… algo debió removerse en su interior."

"¿Aunque Iason lo humillara? ¿Aunque le quitara su libertad?"

Katze no dijo nada – no sabía qué decir. Nunca imaginó que escucharía tales palabras de un blondie.

"Nunca pensé que una mascota sería capaz de hacer tal cosa por su dueño," finalmente el biólogo se apartó de la ventana y se encontró con la mirada de Katze. "Incluso aquellos de la Academia, quienes parecen adorar a sus amos. Detrás de su actitud no hay nada más que una competencia de favores. Y Riki ni quiera lo intentaba."

"Tal vez fue por eso," murmuró Katze. "En fin, eso fue lo que sucedió. Llevé a Guy al hospital. Su estado era crítico. Tuvieron que amputarle el brazo, Iason se lo había destrozado. Cuando lo dieron de alta, le dije que se fuera de Tanagura y que nunca más volviera. Esa fue la última vez que hablamos y no he vuelto a saber de él desde entonces. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué lo protegía? Guy sobrevivió porque fue la última voluntad de los dos. Murieron para que él pudiera vivir. Lo odio, demonios, tal vez tanto como tú. Pero si lo mataba o dejaba que lo mataran, sus muertes habrían sido en vano. No sabía si aceptarías tal explicación, así que decidí no decírtelo. Además, si lo hubieras sabido, Júpiter habría sentido algo. Eso es todo," se encogió de hombros.

Lentamente, Raoul regresó a la mesa y, sin gracia, se sentó en su lugar.

"Ahora ya no importa," dijo con voz cansada. "Ahora ella lo sabe y ya sea que yo acepte o no esta explicación, exige su muerte. Un razonamiento tan sentimental no funcionará con ella. Dio una orden y no importa que, debe ser ejecutada."

Katze suspiró. "Lo sé."

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

"Y soy yo quien se supone debe encargarse de ello," añadió el Blondie.

* * *

La celda estaba helada. Las paredes húmedas ni siquiera ofrecían el alivio de recargase en ellas. En vez de eso, le daban escalofríos y le mojaban la ropa. Pero como todo ahí estaba húmedo, eso ya no hacía mucha diferencia. Así que Guy se envolvió en la cobija húmeda y miró hacia la luna a través de las barras de la ventana de su celda, repasando la situación una vez más.

No tenía sentido. Sustancias ilegales obtenidas de fuentes ilegales. Como si los policías no supieran que la mayoría de los habitantes de Dolor compraban y usaban esas sustancias día a día. Como si no lo permitieran. La policía se hacía de la vista gorda con gesto indiferente. Si alguien salía herido, era su responsabilidad. Después de todo, ¿quién se preocupaba por lo que pasaba en Dolor?

A pesar de que Guy nunca había viajado a las demás ciudades, sabía perfectamente que cada pueblo tenía uno – el distrito más pobre, el gueto. Dolor era el gueto de Nyccos. ¿En qué otro lugar habrían podido aceptar a un tipo como él? – lisiado, sin pasado, sin dinero, ni siquiera una identificación. Guy no podía evitar una risa amarga cada que lo pensaba. Aunque hubiera escapado de Tanagura no había podido librarse del gueto. Era su condena, sin importar a dónde fuera.

Lo de la sustancia ilegal era solo un pretexto. Hasta pudo encontrar nuevos amigos – un grupo de tres vagos como él, que vivían juntos y lo invitaron a unirse. Aunque no era como Bison. Su delito más serio era la infortunada sustancia que guardaban en su hogar. La utilizaban como remedio para los malos ratos y la desesperanza del día a día.

Tal vez la situación de Dolor no era tan mala como la de las personas de Ceres, pero tampoco era mejor. _Eran_ ciudadanos y normalmente _tenían_ trabajo, pero eran los más deplorables que se pudieran imaginar – difíciles, mal remunerados y nada satisfactorios. Eran los trabajos que nadie más aceptaría. Los únicos disponibles para ellos. Hasta Guy, que no tenía ID, pudo encontrar empleo – a la gente de Nyccos simplemente no le importaban las identificaciones donde los habitantes del gueto estaban involucrados.

Así que trabajaban durante el día y se arremolinaban en los bares por las noches. Junto a ellos a veces hasta podía disfrutar de sí mismo, olvidar por un momento el dolor y el odio que sentía hacia él. Por fuera vivía la vida de una persona normal; lo que pasaba en su interior no le interesaba a nadie. Pero una cosa sí sabía. No había hecho nada para atraer la atención de los policías de Nyccos.

Solo había una cosa que se le ocurría cuando se devanaba los sesos pensando qué había causado sus problemas actuales. Podía jurar que durante los últimos días alguien lo había estado siguiendo. Dos días antes lo habían atacado – pero logró escapar, dejando a sus atracadores inconscientes en la calle. Estaba casi seguro de que eran las mismas personas que había notado lo seguían. ¿Pero eso qué tenía que ver con encerrarlo ahora? Si haber golpeado a esos idiotas era un problema, ¿por qué los policías no lo habían apresado bajo esos cargos? Y lo más interesante - ¿qué era lo que querían de él?

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en la pared fría. Cualquiera que fuera el problema, algo le decía que no tardaría en averiguarlo… y no iba a gustarle. Y a pesar de eso, no le importaba como debiera. ¿Qué acaso no merecía algún castigo? ¿Qué no debería pagar por lo que hizo? Vivía, arrastrándose de un día a otro, con una carga insoportable en su consciencia. No había podido perdonarse. Y aun así no había podido deshacerse de su ira. Durante todo este tiempo.

Tal vez hasta esperaba que algo sucediera. Algún tipo de culminación. Tal vez eso le brindara alivio…

* * *

Katze observaba la colilla de su cigarro que brillaba en la oscuridad. El cálido viento nocturno deslizaba sus dedos descuidados por su cabello. Era una sensación agradable. Disfrutaba estas noches de primavera, a veces pasaba largos minutos parado aquí, recargado en la cornisa, fumando, o simplemente mirando las luces de la ciudad. Ayudaba a relajar su sobrecargado cerebro, le daba otras maneras de pensar.

Como ahora… hacía unos minutos, Raoul le había pedido ayuda con el asunto de Guy. No se lo había ordenado, se lo pidió. A estas alturas Katze había aprendido a discernir los casos en que el Blondie nunca le ordenaría algo de aquellos donde imprimiría su tono autoritario. No podía decir con certeza cuál era la diferencia o cómo es que lo sabía, simplemente lo hacía. Con toda seguridad, su trabajo era un área en la que Raoul nunca se atrevería a forzarlo a nada.

"Necesito a alguien de confianza," dijo el biólogo. "No tengo a nadie así – la mayoría de la gente que conozco son científicos, y no quiero que lo haga algún policía o militar desconocido. Solo escoge a uno de tus hombres. Confías en ellos. Y yo confío en ti. Recibirá las autorizaciones que requiera. Será un trabajo fácil – simplemente traer al mestizo de la estación de Nyccos a Tanagura."

Katze cerró los ojos y suspiró. Raoul confiaba en él. Durante todo este tiempo había estado mintiéndole al Blondie, y él aún confiaba en él….

Cinco meses atrás, durante el interrogatorio, Katze le había dicho a los investigadores una mentirita blanca. Sí, condujo con Riki hasta Dana Bahn. El chico entró para buscar a Guy y de pronto- boom, el lugar entero se derrumbó. Guy debió morir en la explosión junto con Riki e Iason. ¿Por qué su cuerpo no fue hallado con los otros dos? ¿Y dónde encontraron esos cuerpos? ¿En la entrada? Ah, entonces probablemente Iason tomó a su mascota e intentaron escapar. Debió dejar a Guy en algún lugar del sótano. Tal vez el mestizo estaba inconsciente. Es muy posible, sabes, que Guy e Iason tuvieran una pelea. Simplemente búsquenlo entre las ruinas, unos cuantos metros bajo tierra, y seguro ahí estará.

Era una mentira segura. Sabía que el sótano estaba tan completamente destruido que encontrar algo en su interior sería casi imposible. También sabía que su lealtad hacia Iason era bien conocida. Para ellos, no tenía ninguna razón para mentir. Así que le creyeron.

Sonrió. Sí, una decepción inteligente. Y hubiera permanecido encubierta si no fuera por la idiotez de cierto imbécil. ¿Qué habría hecho esta vez esa basura para meterse en problemas? Bueno, Katze había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder y habilidad para protegerlo. Si ese tonto no podía cuidarse solo, aparentemente merecía su destino.

El comerciante le dio una larga calada a su cigarro, lo colocó en la cornisa y lo arrojó a la oscuridad. Se dio la media vuelta y entró. Se recargó en la puerta del balcón y estudió al hombre sentado en el sofá, de espalda hacia él. La cabeza de Raoul estaba echada hacia arriba, como si el Blondie solo estuviera ahí sentado, viendo a la pared, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"Daryl será perfecto para el trabajo", dijo Katze. El biólogo se estiró y lo miró por sobre el hombro. "Ahora se encuentra en Nyccos, terminando unos asuntos allá, así que podrá traerlo enseguida."

Raoul le dedicó una débil sonrisa. "Gracias."

Katze se encogió de hombros. "Si no hay otra opción, te ayudaré." Caminó hacia el sillón y se detuvo detrás del Blondie, colocando una mano en el hombro del elite. Raoul cubrió la mano con la suya en un gesto instintivo. Su pulgar masajeó el dorso de la palma de Katze.

"¿Confías en ese tipo? ¿Daryl?"

"Sí. Es uno de mis hombres más confiables. Además," el comerciante sonrió ligeramente, "tú lo conoces." El Blondie lo miró otra vez, arqueando las cejas, y Katze no pudo evitar una punzada de satisfacción por lo que le iba a decir. "Lo veías cada que vez que ibas al departamento de Iason hasta hace algunos dos años."

Raoul parpadeó, sin comprender. Luego frunció el ceño. Y luego parpadeó otra vez, esta vez con sorpresa en su mirada.

"¿Quieres decir…?"

"Sí."

"Así que eso es lo que Iason hizo con él. Me lo preguntaba…"

Katze sonrió. "Siempre tuvo una debilidad por los mestizos. En especial por los inteligentes."

Por un momento Raoul siguió mirándolo.

"Pero Katze, por lo que recuerdo, Daryl era un chico sumiso y delicado. ¿Qué tan bueno podría ser en el mercado negro?"

El comerciante ladeó la cabeza y miró al Blondie, divertido, pero luego añadió seriamente: "Te lo aseguro- muy bueno. Y el chico sumiso y delicado que recuerdas, ya no existe."

"¿Entonces en qué se ha convertido?"

Katze apartó su mano de la de Raoul, rodeó la mesa y se sentó frente a él.

"En un hombre perfecto para el mercado negro," dijo, después de un breve momento. "Frío, calculador e intrépido. Creo que podrías decir que es… un hombre sin sentimientos."

Las últimas palabras hicieron eco en la habitación, chocando con las paredes frías y metálicas.

 **Fin del capítulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENTREGA**

Autora: Lena

Traducción: Kumiko Tsukishiro

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

El oficial en turno miró confundido a Mane y se aclaró la garganta.

"Lo siento, señor, me temo que no puedo entregárselo."

Mane frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes?"

El hombre se acomodó el cuello de la camisa como si le picara y tragó saliva. "Órdenes de arriba. Recibí un mensaje prioritario de Tanagura diciendo que alguien vendría a recogerlo. Me está absolutamente prohibido entregárselo a alguien más."

"¿¡Qué!?" Gritó Junior. "¿Qué demonios? Es mi padre quien lo ordena. ¡Él paga tu trasero! ¡Él es el jefe! Encerraron a ese tipo para nosotros, no para algún friki de Tanagura."

El policía echó un vistazo a la cara furiosa de Junior e hizo una lastimosa mueca. Obviamente toda la conversación era un tormento para él.

"Lo siento, señor, pero el friki es el Blondie más importante de Tanagura. Con el debido respeto, él es más importante que su padre. Incluso pese a su… generosidad."

Junior produjo un gruñido gutural. Metió la mano en su chaqueta en un gesto que solo podía significar una cosa. Mane levantó el brazo y bloqueó la mano del joven en su pecho. Podía sentir la dura forma entrelazada en los dedos de Junior por debajo de su chamarra. Suspiró. Chico estúpido.

"Basta," dijo, sin mirar a su compañero y dirigiendo al oficial una mirada severa. "Ahora," dijo al hombre, "No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que un Blondie de Tanagura querría de ese tipo? El chico no es nadie. Ni siquiera tiene un nombre."

El policía abrió los brazos desesperado. "No tengo idea, señor. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero no estoy en posición de cuestionar las órdenes del Blondie. Lo siento, no puedo ayudarlos."

Mane apretó la mandíbula, la furia también crecía en su interior. "Bien," gruñó y se dio media vuelta. "Vámonos," le dijo a Junior y caminó a la entrada.

"Espera una llamada de mi padre," escupió el joven, apuntando al hombre con el dedo. "Y ya ve desocupando tu escritorio."

Antes de que la puerta terminara de cerrarse tras ellos, Mane escuchó el agudo y apresurado: "Síseñor," y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa sádica curvara sus labios.

"¿Por qué demonios lo dejaste ir así como así?" Le gritó Junior cuando se detuvieron en el pasillo. Su cara ligeramente moretonada apareció en el campo visual de Mane. "¡Si hubiera visto un arma entre sus ojos, ningún maldito Blondie de Tanagura lo habría hecho negarse a nosotros! ¿Te estás volviendo blando, Mane, o qué?"

Mane hizo una mueca. "Se llama tener cerebro, tonto, no ser blando. Estoy seguro que tu padre estaría muy feliz de saber que amenazamos oficiales con un arma y secuestramos un prisionero de la estación de policía en su nombre. Y sobre todo, que nos metimos con el Blondie más importante de Tanagura. ¿Verdad?" La cara de Junior se ensombreció. Mane le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. "Muy bien. Ahora, dejemos que _él_ decida qué quiere que hagamos. ¿De acuerdo?", esperó.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"De acuerdo," dijo Junior a regañadientes.

Mane rodó los ojos. "Eres muy temperamental, niño." Le dio a su compañero un golpecito en la frente. "Un poco de cerebro es lo que importa en nuestro negocio. Las armas grandes son un plus."

El espíritu de Junior volvió en un instante. "¡Hey, no me llames niño! Ni siquiera me llevas años. Y no me sermonees. Se te está olvidando cuál es tu lugar. Basta con que se lo pida a mi padre y tú estás fuera."

Mane rio con sorna. "No lo creo." Decidió que no tenía caso seguir discutiendo. Buscó su celular en los bolsillos del pantalón, pero se detuvo y se dirigió al joven. "¿Quieres llamarlo?"

El chico asintió y sacó su celular.

La conversación resultó muy breve. Dos minutos después, Junior colgó y miró a Mane con una sonrisa.

"Vámonos. Te diré lo que dijo en el camino."

Siguieron por el pasillo hasta la entrada principal, mientras Junior le explicaba a Mane las nuevas órdenes. En la puerta se cruzaron con un joven, más o menos de la edad de Junior. Mane echó un vistazo al mojado abrigo de colas, ceñido al delgado cuerpo del hombre, al cabello avellana, las puntas goteando, y maldijo la lluvia de primavera que los esperaba afuera. 

* * *

"Su vino, amo." Kyaru puso la charola con la copa de vino en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cornisa.

Raoul lo miró y asintió. El chico inclinó la cabeza y se retiró.

Kyaru había estado ahí desde la muerte de Iason. Raoul no necesitaba otro mueble, Reo era absolutamente suficiente. Pero extrañamente le reconfortaba tener ahí al chico. Como si tener algo que alguna vez fuera de Iason pudiera consolarlo. Hizo una mueca ante la idea de ser tan sentimental. Sabía que no debería.

Ignoró la bebida y volvió la mirada al punto que había estado viendo antes. La torre más alta de Eos. Su punto más alto. El lugar donde Iason había vivido. Actualmente deshabitado.

Después de la muerte de Iason todo el mundo de elites se devanó los sesos especulando quién tomaría su lugar. Quién se convertiría en la cabeza del Sindicato de Tanagura. Quién se mudaría al pent-house de Iason. Raoul era el candidato de todos. Y sí, resultó ser así – Júpiter lo _había_ escogido. Pero solo tenían la razón en parte – él solo era un jefe sustituto. Solo un puesto temporal. Ella justificó su decisión diciendo que Raoul nunca había estado destinado a convertirse en el líder de la ciudad.

Él no se sentía ofendido. En absoluto. Estaba completamente de acuerdo- él era un biólogo y le gustaba, no deseaba más. Le confortaba no tener que dejar su departamento. Saber que no tendría que cambiar su vida. No tenía idea de cuáles eran los planes de Júpiter a futuro – el verdadero sucesor de Iason estaba muy lejos de la adultez. Sin embargo, a él no le correspondía cuestionar sus decisiones. Confiaba en su sano juicio.

Así que él no era más que una imagen. El poder se hallaba dividido entre unas pocas personas- él incluido. Aun así, era el portavoz de Júpiter y por ahora la mayoría de sus "sentimientos maternos" estaban dirigidos hacia él, lo cual lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

Como la cabeza oficial del Sindicato ahora era el responsable de su cooperación con el mercado negro y lo continuó sin duda alguna. Le gustaba la idea de estrechar de esa manera su relación con Katze. Pero más que nada- y habiendo hecho las cuentas- se dio cuenta que sí era una actividad muy lucrativa. El mercado negro era una parte sorpresivamente significante de los ingresos del Sindicato. Katze lo inició en las negociaciones ilegales de Iason y Raoul le dio completa libertad para hacerse cargo de ellas. Todo lo que exigía era un reporte detallado de los movimientos. Eso significaba mayor autonomía para el mestizo y también más responsabilidad. Pero cinco meses de tal status quo demostró que había sido la jugada correcta.

La vida continuó y sumando esfuerzos lograron hacer que las cosas avanzaran sin mayores desastres. Fue difícil y a veces doloroso. Y la verdad es que Raoul no deseaba otra cosa más que volver el tiempo atrás. Quería a su mejor amigo de vuelta. Odiaba saber que nunca más volvería a ver a Iason, que nunca volvería a hablar con él. Que Iason ya no existía. Le provocaba un doloroso vacío en su interior. Si no fuera porque Katze estaba a su lado ya habría perdido la cordura.

 _¡Suficiente!_ Sacudió la cabeza con violencia, intentando deshacerse de su angustia. De pronto, apartó la mirada del punto que había estado observando, tomó su copa y caminó hacia la habitación. 

* * *

A veces Daryl no entendía a la gente. Ya era la cuarta hora que pasaba en la estación de policía. Firme esto, llene aquello, vaya hacia allá, espere, conteste un montón de preguntas… oh-oh, lo siento, se me olvidó que debe llenar una forma más, tendremos que volver a empezar… Y el neurótico oficial en turno, quien lucía como si le espantara su propia sombra, no estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles.

Finalmente, cuando la oscuridad ya había caído, el oficial le anunció que todo estaba listo y lo dirigió hacia las celdas. Parado frente a la puerta y viendo al policía lidiar nerviosamente con el puerto, Daryl no pudo suprimir el estremecimiento que corrió por su cuerpo. Al fin vería a ese cabrón. Al fin podría… no, se detuvo, no sería capaz de hacer nada. Todo lo que podía hacer era asegurarse de que alguien más lo haría.

La puerta se abrió y entraron, las luces se encendieron automáticamente.

"¡Levántate!" Por fin la voz del oficial no temblaba y sonó recia. "¡Vienen por ti!"

Un hombre joven y delgado que estaba acostado en el camastro se levantó precipitada y torpemente, al parecer se acababa de despertar. Entrecerraba los ojos, deslumbrado por la luz, pero lentamente los fue abriendo. Daryl examinó al joven con curiosidad. Guy era más o menos de su tamaño y complexión – es decir, promedio. Llevaba el cabello castaño claro recogido en una cola de caballo. Su cara tampoco era nada extraordinario. Poseía rasgos regulares pero no guardaban belleza particular. Algunos podrían considerarlo guapo, otros no. _Pero tiene una sonrisa por la que matarías,_ sonó de repente la voz de Riki en su cabeza.

Su mano se apretó en un puño que se obligó a deshacer.

Guy también lo observaba, dudoso. Sin decir palabra, Daryl sacó un collar de su bolsillo y caminó hacia él. El mestizo retrocedió en un reflejo.

"Quédate quieto," ordenó Daryl, sujetándolo por el hombro, y cuando el prisionero se tensó, el collar de metal se cerró en su cuello.

La mano de Guy se levantó instintivamente y examinó el dispositivo. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Solo algo de protección. Tenemos un largo camino por delante y no me gustaría que te escaparas. Tiene un localizador y un control remoto que puede hacerte cosas muy desagradables así que ni siquiera pienses en causarme problemas. Y ahora," Daryl giró hacia el oficial, "¿ya podemos irnos?"

"Por su puesto. Los escoltaré a la salida."

Permanecieron en silencio durante el trayecto. Daryl notó las miradas curiosas que Guy hacía en su dirección. En la entrada recogieron algunas de las escasas pertenencias de Guy (que afortunadamente ya estaban listas) y el oficial los dejó. Daryl le hizo señas al mestizo y se dirigieron al auto. Solo cuando estuvieron dentro fue que Guy habló.

"¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Quién eres?"

"Vas de regreso a Tanagura. Júpiter te reclama," contestó brevemente, sin ganas de iniciar una discusión.

Guy parpadeó. "¿Júpiter? ¿Es por eso que me arrestaron? Creí que Kat…" se detuvo abruptamente. "¿Cómo me encontró?"

Daryl volteó hacia él, ligeramente sorprendido por sus palabras. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ese pedazo de escoria no sabía por qué lo habían arrestado? "Te encontró _porque_ te arrestaron. No tengo idea de porqué lo hicieron, pero ciertamente no fue por ella."

Por un momento los ojos azul grisáceo de Guy lo miraron fijamente.

"Qué extraño," murmuró.

Daryl se encogió de hombros, decidiendo ignorarlo y encendió el motor. El auto se elevó del estacionamiento y se dirigió a la carretera, rumbo al aeropuerto.

"Y dime," después de un momento, el mestizo volvió a hablar. "¿Tienes nombre o cómo debo llamarte?"

"Los nombres no serán necesarios. Espero deshacerme de ti tan pronto como lleguemos."

"Fantástico, así que no te agrado." Guy le dio la espalda y se enfocó en el camino. Los edificios de cristal pasaban rápido por la ventana. "¿Al menos puedes decirme qué es lo que piensa hacer conmigo?"

Daryl rió burlonamente. "¿Tú qué crees? Mataste a su Blondie favorito, solo hay una forma de pagarlo."

Por un momento nada sucedió. Luego habló.

"Ah." Y eso fue todo.

Algo sorprendido, Daryl miró la cara de su prisionero, pero no guardaba una expresión en particular. Condujeron en silencio por otro rato cuando un bip se escuchó del bolsillo en el pecho de Guy.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó el prisionero.

Daryl se encogió de hombros y le hizo una seña aprobatoria con la mano.

El mestizo sacó el celular, miró la pantalla rápidamente y presionó una tecla, lo llevó a su oreja y esperó. Daryl mantuvo los ojos en el camino. No notó cuando Guy se tensó o cuando de súbito contuvo la respiración. Solo el duro "¡Demonios!" llamó su atención. Volteó hacia su copiloto. Pasaron unos segundos. Frunció más el ceño. Colgó abruptamente.

"¡Maldición!" Espetó, mirando al celular.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Guy volvió a presionar el teclado del celular y se lo pasó a Daryl.

"Recibí un mensaje de voz. Escucha."

Cuando el tono en la bocina se terminó, un clic anunció el inicio de la grabación y la voz de un hombre se escuchó. "Hola Guy. No nos conoces pero nosotros te conocemos muy bien. Hemos intentado atraparte, pero en vista de las evidentes dificultades hemos decidido utilizar otros medios. Hemos tomado en custodia a tus amigos. Contra su voluntad, debo añadir. Si quieres saber cómo liberarlos, regresa a tu casa, ahí encontrarás toda la información que necesitas. Esperamos que nos contactes lo antes posible." Hubo otro clic y la grabación terminó. Daryl presionó el botón de colgar con fiereza.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"¡No tengo ni puta idea de lo que significa, maldita sea!" La voz de Guy sonó desesperada. "En verdad no tengo idea de lo que suceda, pero algo anda muy mal. Primero alguien me sigue por un par de días, luego me atacan en la calle, después de encierran bajo algún estúpido pretexto y ahora esto. Aparentemente alguien quiere algo de mi, y a menos que vaya a casa, nunca sabré qué es."

Daryl sintió que su frente se fruncía en un pronunciado ceño mientras intentaba comprender los apresurados balbuceos del hombre. En un reflejo pisó el freno y se estacionó junto a la acera. Enojado, se giró hacia Guy.

"¿Me estás diciendo que te metiste en alguna clase de mierda y no sabes qué coño es?"

"¡Oh, vamos!" el mestizo dejó caer los brazos. "¡Si me metí en problemas de veras que esta vez no fue mi culpa! ¡Sé que no he hecho absolutamente nada que pueda causarme esto! ¡Lo juro!"

Daryl lo observaba, escéptico, su mente analizaba el problema a toda marcha. ¿Podría el bastardo…? no, no tenía sentido. El pedazo de escoria no lo esperaba, no podría haber organizado algo así. Y sonaba bastante honesto. _Siempre fue un mal mentiroso,_ otra vez las palabras de Riki. Daryl sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo que no había motivos para que se preocupara con eso.

"No importa," dijo, "No me importa lo que pase en tu jodida vida. Está a punto de terminarse así que ya no tiene importancia. Vamos al aeropuerto, fin de la discusión."

Encendió el auto y se pusieron en marcha otra vez. Guy colgó la cabeza y se hundió en el asiento, volviendo su cuerpo con los brazos. Después de un rato volvió a hablar. Tranquilo, resignado.

"Mira, tal vez no te importe lo que pase en mi vida, pero al parecer no solo se trata de mi. Quienquiera que tenga algo en mi contra se llevó a mis amigos. Y ellos son buenas personas. No merecen esto. Por favor, ¿qué te cuesta? No puedo escapar, ¿no es cierto? ¿Perderemos nuestro vuelo a Tanagura? Habrá otro en una hora o menos. Por favor," repitió con fuerza. "Vamos allá. Al menos revisemos qué está mal. ¡Por favor!"

Daryl suspiró. No tenía ganas de pasar con Guy más tiempo del necesario. Pero – y dejando el odio al lado – tenía que admitir que el joven tenía razón. Se mordió el labio.

"De acuerdo. ¿En dónde vives?" 

* * *

'¿Encontraste lo que te pedí?' escuchó su voz metálica en la cabeza.

"Sí."

'¿Y?'

Raoul bajó la mirada, incapaz de soportarla. Maldición, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? Estaba consciente de que decirle la verdad podría ser desastroso para Katze. No era una deidad benévola y comprensiva que perdonara una ofensa semejante. Era una mente fría y analítica que basaba su juicio en la dura lógica. Sin embargo, algo lo instó a decirle la verdad. Lo merecía. Además - ¿sería capaz de mentirle? Le costaba demasiado con pequeñas mentiras, mucho menos con algo así.

Al parecer no había otro camino que tomar el riesgo y jugar el juego. Levantó la vista y la miró directamente.

"El mestizo Katze, ex-mueble de Iason, mintió durante el interrogatorio," intentó que su voz sonara indiferente. "Sabía que Guy había sobrevivido y lo ocultó."

Su rostro tembló casi imperceptiblemente.

'Dime más.'

Y lo hizo. Le dijo todo, deseando que la historia en sí misma fuera suficiente excusa para Katze.

"Debes entenderlo," dijo cuando terminó. "Con su irracional mente humana pensó que lo que hacía era por el bien de Iason. De alguna forma, su manera de pensar tuvo algo de lógica. Tal vez… Quizás podrías… considerar su razonamiento. Tal vez dejar que el mestizo viva de verdad sea conceder la última voluntad de Iason."

'¿Estás sugiriendo que debo perdonar al asesino?' siseó. '¿Dejarlo ir impune? No, hijo mío, eso está fuera de discusión. Merece el más severo de los castigos y encontrará el destino que el mismo se forjó. Y en cuanto al razonamiento del mueble, no le encuentro ningún sentido. Nadie puede actuar por el bienestar de un muerto. La última voluntad de Iason ya no tiene valor.'

La mano de Raoul se apretó en el brazo del sillón. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que lo entendería? Sin embargo, mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo y bajó la mirada.

"Por supuesto, Júpiter, tienes razón. Sin embargo, te pido que absuelvas al mueble. Cometió un error, pero lo que hizo no fue más que una expresión de su lealtad."

Por un largo rato hubo silencio en su cabeza, sus ojos lo estudiaron detenidamente. Su rostro, que solo era capaz de unas pocas expresiones básicas, no había cambiado; pero Raoul pensó que si fuera humana habría ladeado la cabeza.

'Al parecer has desarrollado cierto apego hacia ese mestizo,' dijo al fin.

Se removió.

"Te equivocas, Júpiter. Eso es absurdo. Yo… lo valoro por su intelecto, pero cualquier clase de apego es impensable."

'¿Lo es?' un ligero ceño decoró sus facciones. De pronto se volvió traslúcida y cambió a su forma esférica. Las esferas volaron hacia él e instintivamente Raoul se hundió en el asiento. Ella se detuvo justo frente a él, quedó flotando y reapareció, se inclinó sobre él. Su cara, ahora a solo unos centímetros de distancia, casi parecía cariñosa. Él se obligó a sentarse derecho y encontrarse con su mirada. Júpiter ya le había hecho eso una cuantas veces antes y siempre lo hacía sentir incómodo. Se preguntaba cuántas veces habría pasado Iason por la misma situación.

'Vive en tu casa, ¿no es así?' preguntó suavemente.

Raoul se tensó. Era la primera vez que tocaba el tema. Nunca le había contado nada – habría tenido que estar loco para hacerlo – pero estaba consciente de que ella debía saberlo. Aun así, como ella nunca habló al respecto, él estaba más que contento con evadir el tema. Pero ahora… sabía que negarlo sería fatal.

"Así es," admitió.

'¿Por qué?'

"Me divierte. Es un humano ordinario con características extraordinarias. Me gusta… estudiarlo. Y, como sabes, coopera estrechamente con el Sindicato. Tenerlo cerca puede ser muy útil."

Sus ojos se estrecharon, pensativos. Estiró la mano y le tocó la mejilla – su tacto era gélido.

'¿Tienes sentimientos por él?'

Raoul la miró fijamente, la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

"En serio, Júpiter," susurró, "esa idea es completamente ridícula. Cómo podría…" la mano se movió hacia sus labios y los silenció. Extrañamente, no parecía molesta. Solo preocupada.

'Sé honesto conmigo, hijo mío.'

"¿Por… por qué preguntas eso?" Se maldijo por el tono de su voz – fue débil, quebrado.

Para su sorpresa, ella pareció dudar. Por un largo rato estuvo en silencio, y luego en vez de contestar, solo dijo: 'Tú sientes algo. Puedo sentirlo aún a pesar de tus barreras. Ten cuidado, Raoul, los sentimientos son peligrosos y muchas veces innecesarios. No te prohibiré vivir con tu mestizo. Consérvalo si eso te place. Pero atiende mi advertencia. Recuerda siempre lo que le pasó a Iason. Seré más infeliz si pierdo a mi segundo hijo más preciado.'

Y con eso retiró su mano y se transformó otra vez. Se enderezó y volvió a su forma habitual.

'Aunque estaría más complacida si le dieras un castigo al mestizo,' la voz en la cabeza de Raoul fue gentil, pero fría e inexpresiva otra vez. 'Dio un testimonio falso y encubrió al culpable, lo cual lo hace un cómplice del crimen. Pero dejaré el castigo a tu elección. Confío en ti, Raoul.'

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto, Júpiter, me encargaré de eso."

Por un momento, ella lo miró con curiosidad, como si intentara adivinar cuál sería su decisión, pero no dijo nada.

'Puedes retirarte.'

Se levantó, hizo una reverencia y dejó el santuario apresuradamente. En el elevador se recargó pesadamente contra la pared, intentando calmar los agitados latidos en su pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, maldita sea? ¿Por qué no lo había denunciado por su crimen? Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. No entendía nada. 

* * *

El departamento se encontraba en deplorable estado – tal como había esperado. Era muy grande y contrario a lo que se esperaría, no estaba sucio. Aunque era obvio que sus inquilinos no se preocupaban por tener ordenado. Pero lo más evidente es que había sido saqueado. Al parecer había habido una pelea.

Daryl se enderezó después de haberse acuclillado sobre una mancha de sangre que ensuciaba el suelo en la habitación principal.

"Aún no se coagula," murmuró. "Fue hace como dos horas, aproximadamente."

Mientras tanto, Guy permaneció de pie junto al escritorio, mirando fijamente el monitor de la computadora. Una ventana en el centro le indicaba que tenía un mensaje. El parpadeo significaba que era urgente. Su mano tembló y se detuvo a medio camino. Luego respiró hondo y presionó con fuerza la tecla. Por un momento, la pantalla se volvió negra, después apareció una imagen – era el costado de una van verde y sucia, con una gran puerta de metal en el centro. La imagen tembló ligeramente y Guy se dio cuenta que era un video.

"¿Así que decidiste seguir nuestras instrucciones?" se escuchó la voz de un hombre detrás de la cámara. Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que su guardián levantó la cabeza y veía en su dirección. "Bien. Si bien recuerdo te dijimos que te diríamos qué le pasó a tus amigos. Así que aquí tienes." Luego apareció una mano en el marco y presionó el botón junto a la puerta. La puerta se abrió. Guy se estremeció. "Como puedes ver, se encuentran bien, solo están un poco incómodos. Pero pronto estarán mucho peor. A menos, claro, que hagas lo que te digamos."

Ahí estaban ellos dentro de la van. Los tres estaban atados y amordazados. En cuclillas hacia el lado contrario de la puerta. Toma se veía enojado e intentaba gritar. Kay y Gary solo veían vagamente a la cámara. Guy tragó saliva sonoramente, sintiéndose fatal, la ira crecía en él. Su captor se acercó, se detuvo a su lado y contempló la pantalla, cruzando los brazos.

"Ahora," dijo con voz calmada mientras volvía a presionar el botón y la puerta se cerraba, ocultando otra vez a sus amigos. "Nos los llevaremos a nuestra base. Todo lo que queremos es que vayas allá y hagamos un pequeño intercambio. Su libertad por la tuya. No tendrás problemas en encontrarla. Se llama Citadella. Estoy seguro que el nombre te suena," había un tono de burla en su voz. Los dedos de Guy se apretaron convulsivamente en el escritorio. La imagen dio un giro y en la cámara apareció un hombre apuesto, de cabello castaño y al final de sus veintes. "Llámanos o directo a nuestro jefe. Encontrarás todo lo que necesitas en el texto de este mensaje. Este video será borrado." El hombre les dedicó una sonrisa que se suponía debía ser simpática y la pantalla se volvió a oscurecer. Después de un segundo volvió a aparecer el escritorio. Los nudillos de Guy ya estaban blancos de estar apretando la mesa. Demonios, le habría encantado darle un puñetazo al monitor, que el golpe la hiciera estallar. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo.

"¿Todavía me vas a decir que no hiciste nada y no sabes qué quieren?" el resoplido rencoroso a su lado le recordó que no estaba solo.

"¿¡Cómo demonios iba a saber algo!?" Guy dejó caer los brazos, furioso. "¡Todo lo que sé es lo que vi! ¿¡Por qué crees que sabría algo!?"

El hombre lo miró fríamente. "Ese tipo mencionó que sabrías cuál es el lugar. La Citadella, ¿cómo es eso?"

"¿¡Y quién no lo sabe!? ¡La Citadella! El territorio del villano más grande de esta área. El rey del crimen. ¡El señor del crimen! Todos han escuchado sobre él." El hombre lo miró fijamente "¿Qué tú no?" El joven sacudió la cabeza. Guy suspiró. Cierto, el Señor-demasiado-cool-para-esta-basura no era de aquí, no podría esperar que fuera un experto en materia de villanos locales.

"No importa. Voy a llamarle a ese cabrón." Movió la mano hacia el teclado, pero un fuerte puño apretó atrapó su muñeca. Levantó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada inflexible del joven.

"¿Qué?"

"Te estás olvidando de algo," siseó. "Estás bajo mi supervisión. Y no te permito que hables."

"Pero yo…" Guy calló, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. No era libre de decidir, ¿o sí? Ya no era libre de hacer nada. Dependía totalmente del hombre frente a él. El joven mantenía los ojos fijos en él. Al mirarlo, Guy supo que sólo había una cosa que podía hacer.

"En ese caso te pido que me des permiso. Por favor, déjame hacerlo," dijo, con voz sorpresivamente tranquila.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, desconfiados. "¿Y qué planeas decirle?"

"Que no voy a ir. Le diré que me deje en paz y que suelte a mis amigos. Le diré que no lo haré. Solo eso. Por favor, lo juro. Dame una oportunidad de descubrir qué es lo que quiere. ¡Por favor!"

Daryl suspiró incómodo. Supuso que el pedazo de escoria tenía un punto. Deberían descubrir de qué iba todo eso. Si algo sucedía, solo tendrían que evadir los problemas. Soltó la mano de su prisionero.

"De acuerdo, llámale. Pero recuerda que estaré aquí todo el tiempo. Y asegúrate de que pueda escuchar todo lo que diga." Dio un paso atrás como si quisiera mantenerse fuera del rango visual y se recargó en la pared.

Guy miró el mensaje de texto, encontró el número y lo marcó rápidamente. Subió el volumen, sintiendo la intensa mirada avellana en él todo el tiempo. Tragó saliva, tenía dificultad para concentrarse en la pantalla.

Casi se le olvidó que su captor estaba ahí cuando el comunicador cobró vida y un hombre cuarentón de cabello oscuro lo miró directamente. Con unas cuantas canas pero todavía apuesto, el hombre se mostró como alguien profundamente complacido consigo mismo. Guy conocía ese rostro – lo había visto varias veces en las noticias y en la red. Buscó frenéticamente algo que decir, pero resultó ser innecesario.

"Tú debes ser Guy, ¿estoy en lo cierto?" comenzó a hablar, con una sonrisa. "Eso fue rápido. Nos estábamos preparando para hablarte si tú no nos contactabas en la próxima media hora. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Significa que estás dispuesto a cooperar. Entonces, supongo que ya te deshiciste de tu centinela."

Su comportamiento arrogante y la confianza en su voz hicieron que Guy temblara de ira.

"¿Qué demonios quieres de mi?" escupió Guy.

"Estoy seguro que ya te dijeron eso. No te preocupes, mi gente cuidará a tus amigos mientras llegan aquí. Después… solo tienes que entregarte y los dejaré ir ilesos."

"¿Por qué? ¡Tú y yo no nos conocemos! ¿Qué he hecho?"

Una ola de risa escapó de la garganta del Señor del Crimen. "Tan solo digamos que tenemos a un amigo en común. Eso será suficiente por ahora."

Guy sintió que se le fruncía el ceño. ¿Un amigo en común?

"¿Quién?"

Solo entonces prestó atención. El Señor del Crimen sabía sobre su 'centinela'. ¿Cómo era posible?

Finalmente el villano se puso serio. "Demasiadas preguntas, jovencito, haces demasiadas preguntas. Ya sabes todo lo que necesitas. Y si te importan tus amigos, vendrás. Después de todo, es un intercambio muy lucrativo. Tres por uno."

"¡No puedo ir!" Dijo Guy rápidamente. "Aunque quisiera, simplemente no puedo. No me he deshecho de mi maldito centinela. Está justo fuera de la puerta, esperándome. No me dejará ir, sin importar nada. Tuve suerte de que me dejara venir aquí y ver qué estaba pasando. Por favor, suelta a mis amigos. ¡No tiene caso lastimarlos, de todos modos no iré!"

Pero los ojos del Señor del Crimen permanecían firmes. "Lo siento, pero no es una opción. ¿Sigues con tu captor? Entonces deshazte de él. Es mi última palabra."

Guy formó un puño con su brazo artificial y lo estrelló en el escritorio – no con demasiada fuerza. Fue más bien una expresión de desesperación que no pudo contener – y al momento siguiente subió en un dolor de cabeza. Su mente trabajaba con fiereza. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¡¿Qué?! Sintió la pesada presencia de su nombrado protector a solo unos metros de distancia. Observándolo. Escuchando cada palabra. Pero no tenía opción, ¿verdad?

"De acuerdo." Exclamó. "Está bien, intentaré deshacerme de él. Pero no creo que sea fácil. El hombre no es un idiota. Necesito tiempo. Por favor, dame unos días. Diez días." Miró suplicante a la pantalla, dando vistazos a la figura contra la pared, esperando el momento en que se abalanzara sobre él, revelando su presencia y echando todo a perder. Pero la figura oscura no se movió.

El Señor del Crimen consideró sus palabras por un rato.

"Una semana," dijo al fin. "El próximo martes a la medianoche es tu límite."

Guy respiró hondo, sintiendo temblar las piernas.

"Hecho," susurró.

"Entonces nos vemos," concluyó el criminal y cortó la comunicación. La pantalla se quedó en blanco. Guy se apoyó pesadamente contra el escritorio, temiendo caer en cualquier momento.

"No te desharás de mi," escuchó la voz tranquila de su otro verdugo. Cansado, levantó los ojos. El hombre seguía de pie en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados. Vio la frialdad en sus ojos avellana y pudo sentir el aire de control que tenía sobre él. Y de pronto eso fue demasiado.

"¡Mierda!" gritó, apartándose de un salto del escritorio. "¡¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?! ¡De repente todos están tras de mi! Mi vida ya está jodida. ¡No necesito que la hagan peor! Júpiter me quiere muerto, ¿no? Bueno, lo tendrá. ¿Crees que este sujeto será tan amable de perdonarme? ¡Por supuesto que no! No es esa clase de hombre. ¡Me matará tan pronto obtenga lo que sea que quiere de mi!"

Se calló abruptamente, cansado otra vez, toda la ira lo abandonó una vez que hubo gritado lo que pensaba. Dejó caer los brazos, impotente, y se encorvó. El hombre lo estudió, sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea de ira. Después de un momento habló, tranquilo, con el tipo de calma que podría helar el fuego.

"Tienes razón, probablemente ese sujeto piensa matarte, pero no creo que eso satisfaga a Júpiter. Ella quiere ser quien lo haga y no desistirá de su venganza. Yo no lo haría. Y el que tu vida esté arruinada es completamente tu culpa. Tú fuiste el maldito asesino, ahora paga por ello. Que no te sorprenda que haya muchos que te odien."

Guy le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, luego bajó la vista, avergonzado. Se acercó lentamente a la silla y se dejó caer en ella. Cerró los ojos y echó hacia atrás la cabeza.

"Crees que soy el jodido asesino," murmuró. "Sabes, tienes razón. Y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te disfrutarás entregándome a la vieja Jupi. Hey, sin resentimientos, te entiendo. El problema es que – si lo haces, tendré más vidas en mi conciencia. Si me odias tanto por ser un asesino, no me conviertas en algo peor. No _te_ conviertas en un asesino."

Daryl observó al pelilargo despatarrado en la silla y tuvo que admitir que le sorprendía. Le sorprendía que no luchara por su propia vida pero sí tuviera la ferocidad para pelear por la vida de aquellos que eran sus amigos.

"No hay otra salida," dijo. "Ella no acepta excusas. Yo tampoco."

"No te pido que no me lleves a ella." Guy todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía relajado. Todo lo que te pido es que por favor pensemos en una manera de liberar a mis amigos. Dame esos días, tal vez se nos ocurra algo. Después soy todo tuyo." 

* * *

El bip del teléfono interrumpió el silencio en la habitación de Katze. De mala gana apartó la vista del monitor mientras intentaba recordar en dónde había dejado su celular. Junto a la mesa, recordó. Suspiró y se levantó. A juzgar por la señal era uno de sus hombres. ¿Por qué nunca usaban el comunicador?

Miró el número. Daryl. Contestó.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué siempre cada asignación tuya termina en alguna clase de mierda?" una voz ligeramente irritada le espetó por el teléfono.

Katze rodó los ojos. "No todas, solo algunas. Y por eso tengo hombres como tú, Daryl, que son capaces de lidiar con la mierda. Ahora dime, ¿qué sucede?"

Escuchó un leve gruñido.

"Hoy busqué nuestra carga. Ya la tengo conmigo. Solo que al parecer tenemos serios problemas. Creo que necesitaré tu ayuda." 

* * *

"Entonces," preguntó Guy, sumiéndose más en el cojín de la silla, incapaz de contener una risita maliciosa. "Vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, según parece. ¿Por fin me dirás tu nombre?"

El hombre le dirigió una mirada desagradable, pero pareció considerar la pregunta.

"Daryl," dijo al fin. "Me llamo Daryl. Pero no te vuelvas muy familiar con él. No creo que me guste el sonido de mi nombre viniendo de ti." 

**Fin del capítulo 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Entrega**

Autora: Lena

Traducción: Kumiko Tsukishiro

 **Capítulo 3**

" **T** iene su escondite en un lugar llamado la Citadella. Se encuentra en el desierto, a unos 160 km al Noroeste de Nyccos. Su ubicación es un secreto a voces." Katze presionó una tecla y un mapa apareció en la pantalla. Una ciudad y un área enorme a su alrededor. "Aquí," apuntó con el dedo el diminuto punto en el mapa y con otro botón agrandó la imagen. "Necesitas tener ojo de águila para no perderla, eso dejando de lado el terreno."

El lugar resultó ser una fortaleza circular. Ahora Raoul comprendió por qué le llamaban Citadella.

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que todos saben dónde vive pero nadie hace nada al respecto?" preguntó.

Katze se encogió de hombros. "Es típico. ¿Crees que todos esos gánster andan libres porque la policía no puede dar con ellos? Él le paga a la mitad de las autoridades de la ciudad. Oficialmente está limpio, no hay evidencia en su contra."

Unas horas después de que Daryl le llamara, Katze ya estaba frente a la enorme terminal en su habitación. Al parecer el comerciante conocía bien el nombre del Señor del Crimen. Y las pocas horas de esa tarde le habían servido para saber aún más.

"Parece ser que Guy fue arrestado bajo sus órdenes," continuó Katze. "Su gente intentó atraparlo en la calle, pero el chico les dio una paliza y huyó. Cuando Daryl lo recogió en la estación de policía y sus hombres lo contactaron más tarde, él ya sabía que Guy estaba bajo custodia. Debió enviar a sus compinches a la prisión y fallaron en capturarlo porque llegamos primero."

"Así que secuestrar a sus amigos fue el plan B," adivinó Raoul.

"Eso parece." Volvió a presionar una tecla y la imagen cambio. Un hombre apuesto y de cabello oscuro apareció en la pantalla. "Es él. Su verdadero nombre es Luis Moreno pero supongo que eso no importa. El mundo lo conoce como el Señor del Crimen y es como se llama a sí mismo. También obtuve información sobre sus hombres. Se la envié a Daryl – y esto es lo que obtuvimos. Guy los reconoció como los que lo atacaron. Uno de ellos estuvo envuelto en el secuestro de sus amigos." Apareció otra imagen en la pantalla. "Mane Gavriel, 28 años. Uno de los hombres de confianza del Señor del Crimen. Y hay algo más interesante." Dio otro clic. "Marc Moreno, 22 años. También conocido como Junior."

Raoul frunció el ceño. "¿El hijo del Señor del Crimen?"

"Así es. Al parecer papi está usando a Mane para enseñarle el negocio a su hijo."

Raoul se inclinó hacia adelante y examinó la imagen más de cerca. Aunque el cabello del joven era más claro – sus facciones eran la viva estampa de su padre. Carecía de la belleza noble de su progenitor pero era evidente que su apariencia mejoraría con la edad.

"Entonces, ¿este Señor del Crimen de verdad es tan peligroso?" preguntó Raoul.

"Está inmiscuido en toda clase de asuntos ilegales en Nyccos. O al menos eso se rumora. Pero su especialidad son las drogas. No solo las produce y distribuye, también se dedica a la investigación y desarrollo de las mismas. Sus científicos inventaron la mitad de las sustancias que se distribuyen en el mercado de Nyccos. Es basura de muy mala calidad, si me preguntas."

El Blondie asintió. "Y ahora debemos pensar en una manera de quitar de en medio a este tipo."

"Bueno, como dijiste antes, podemos simplemente ignorarlo y decirle a Daryl que traiga al chico directo hacia acá."

"Lo que significaría desperdiciar tres vidas humanas."

Katze se quedó sin palabras y miró fijamente a Raoul. Los cincelados labios del elite se curvaron en una misteriosa y pequeña sonrisa.

"Sabes, Katze, he estado pensándolo desde hace poco. La verdad es que no tenemos que sacrificar esas vidas. Creo que tengo una idea." 

* * *

Ya pasaba de la media noche cuando Raoul se unió a Katze en el balcón de la habitación.

"¿Y qué piensas?" preguntó, deteniéndose junto al comerciante.

Katze le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y sacudió la ceniza de su cigarro.

"Hay una alta probabilidad de que no funcione. Pero también podría ser que sí, así que supongo que vale la pena intentarlo. También puedo enviar a algunos de mis hombres. No entiendo por qué quieres hacerlo tú."

El Blondie entrecerró los ojos, lo que le confería una apariencia algo exasperada. "Por favor, Katze, no me hagas explicarlo otra vez. Ya te lo dije. Las cosas se complicaron más de lo que deberían. No quiero confiarle algo tan importante y peligroso a alguien más. Quiero tener el control de las cosas."

Katze no parecía convencido.

"Sí, claro," espetó. "¿Sabes qué? Empiezo a creer que erraste tu vocación. Debiste ser un mercenario en vez de biólogo. Al parecer te gusta meterte en toda clase de cosas sucias."

El Blondie sonrió, pensativo. "Admito que sería divertido. Alejarse del trabajo, de la ciudad, pasar más tiempo contigo. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Katze, ¿sabes cuántas veces en mi vida he salido de Tanagura?"

Katze solo se encogió de hombros, sin ganas de adivinar.

"Dos," dijo Raoul. "Dos veces en mis treinta años."

Las cejas rojas del comerciante se arquearon. "¿En serio?"

"Oh, sí. Y la verdad ni siquiera salí de la ciudad. Mi vida siempre ha sido enfermizamente sedentaria. Crecí aquí, obtuve unos cuantos posgrados y fui directo al trabajo. Cuando el Centro tenía asuntos con otras ciudades, los delegados eran quienes venían a Tanagura, nunca al revés. Cuando eres tan importante como yo," la comisura de los labios de Raoul se elevó burlonamente, "no tienes que preocuparte en ir a ningún lado, siempre vendrán a ti. Para serte honesto, Katze, estoy desesperado por un cambio."

Katze lo observó por un momento. Sí, cuando lo piensas, no era tan sorprendente. Apostaba a que varias personas de Tanagura, elites incluidos, no habrían dejado la ciudad ni una sola vez. Las ciudades eran organismos enormes, cerrados dentro de sus propios límites y prácticamente autosuficientes. Podías pasar tu vida ahí sin la necesidad de salir a otro lado. Y aunque técnicamente no había problema para viajar por aire, miles de kilómetros de distancia entre cada área urbana hacían el aislamiento un prospecto muy probable. Las personas de algunas profesiones específicas tenían que viajar por negocios. Difícilmente alguien lo hacía por diversión.

Katze se permitió una sonrisa. "¿La ciudad sobrevivirá tu ausencia?"

"No soy Iason. Estarán perfectamente bien sin mi. La pregunta es, ¿la ciudad sobrevivirá _tú_ ausencia?"

" _Asumiendo_ que hagamos esto, no me moveré ni un centímetro sin una laptop. Eso será suficiente para que la ciudad sobreviva," el comerciante le guiñó un ojo. "Pero," se giró hacia Raoul con énfasis, "suponiendo que lo hagamos, no dejaré que andes por el desierto luciendo así. No con tu apariencia gritando 'elite'. Y ciertamente no con esas ropas estúpidas. Una semana allá no es lo mismo que una vez en el laboratorio de Kano."

"¿Y qué propones?"

Katze curvó los labios en una torcida sonrisa. "Que si de verdad quieres hacerlo, primero debemos ir de compras." 

* * *

Todo en la habitación – sin importar del color que fuera – parecía embotado de gris. Los muebles, cojines, paredes, cortinas, hasta la vista por la ventana. Guy se preguntaba si era debido al polvo que flotaba densamente en el aire o al paso del tiempo que hacía que cada color se desvaneciera eventualmente.

Probablemente fueran ambas cosas.

Llegaron a ese lugar casi al amanecer y hasta consiguieron unas horas de sueño. Les dieron una habitación pequeña y barata, típica de un motel del desierto. A pesar de que se encontraban a solo unos kilómetros de la ciudad – las vagas líneas de Nyccos todavía eran visibles en el horizonte – ya no podía sentir la atmósfera urbana. El desierto devoraba casi todos los vestigios de la civilización.

La habitación era austera: una mesa y dos sillas, una cómoda horrible, dos camas y un sillón que en algún tiempo estuvo acojinado con un magnífico terciopelo verde. Ahora solo había un atisbo de verde y la opulencia del terciopelo había sido reducida a una raída y áspera superficie.

Guy se había sumido en el asiento ya hacía un rato y ahora estudiaba a su guardián en silencio – que a su vez, estudiaba la pantalla de la laptop, ocupándose de sus asuntos y sin prestar atención a Guy. El silencio era sobrecogedor. No es que fuera incómodo, a Daryl no parecía importarle, tenía cosas que hacer. Pero Guy estaba – aburrido. Aburrido a muerte y eso que todavía no era mediodía. No podía ni imaginarse el resto del día. Tal vez no fuera una persona muy habladora, pero _a veces_ necesitaba hablar.

"¿Entonces solo vamos a sentarnos y ya?" rompió el silencio, incapaz de seguir callado. "¿Sin hacer nada?"

Daryl levantó su cabeza avellana y lo miró con expresión impaciente.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora. Estamos siguiendo las instrucciones de Katze. Ahora, por favor, guarda silencio. Tengo trabajo que hacer."

Y volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla.

Instrucciones, claro. Las instrucciones últimamente eran 'moverse lentamente a la Citadella y esperar a que pensemos en algo'. No es que Guy no tuviera un plan. Por supuesto que lo tenía. Solo no sabía cómo echarlo a andar. No sabía cómo deshacerse de la estúpida pieza de metal en su cuello. Por lo que sabía, ese tipo de dispositivos eran bastante complejos. Un cuchillo laser no era nunca una solución en esos casos porque las malditas cosas tendían a reaccionar de forma violenta ante cualquier invasión. Y en las noches – al menos la última noche – Daryl fue lo suficientemente listo para atarlo, de tal forma que no pudiera usar la oportunidad para cercenarle la garganta y robarle el control del collar.

Pero estaba seguro de que pronto se le ocurriría algo. Y entonces dejaría a su celador atrás y se dirigiría a la Citadella por su cuenta y haría el intercambio. Y con eso encontraría la muerte… bueno, ¿acaso eso era algo nuevo?

Se le empezaba a dormir el trasero por estar tanto rato en la misma posición, así que levantó las rodillas y se inclinó de lado. Eso le ayudó por un rato. Ahora no solo tenía el costado dormido, sino que las piernas también. Se estiró otra vez, pero eso solo lo empeoró. Dio un desesperado suspiro. ¡Demonios, estaba harto! Echó un vistazo a su celular que yacía en la mesa, la mera idea de volver a jugar el único juego que tenía lo enfermó. Y la idea de acostarse en la cama no era mejor. No tenía sueño. Y mirar perdido al techo era peor que todo lo anterior.

Se paró de pronto y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación.

"¿Puedo salir?" preguntó, impaciente. "Solo al bar del piso de abajo. Para comprarme una bebida."

Pero Daryl solo negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. "Olvídalo."

"¡Hey, sabes que no puedo escapar!"

"¡Dije que no!" contestó con fuerza.

Un gruñido de frustración salió de la garganta de Guy, pero lo ignoró.

"¿Entonces tienes un juego o algo? ¿Un libro?"

Mierda, debió ocurrírsele antes, cuando estaba en su casa. Tomar algo para su último viaje en la vida. Sí, claro, lo primero en lo que piensas cuando enfrentas a la muerte es cómo mantenerte ocupado mientras llega.

Daryl le dirigió una mirada.

"No, no tengo ningún juego. Ni tampoco un libro. Ni nada." Dijo entre dientes, claramente molesto por la obstinación de Guy. "¿Qué? ¿Crees que estoy para cuidarte? Accedí a perder mi tiempo contigo en vez de ocuparlo en las cosas que tengo que hacer. Esto es suficiente para hacerme enojar. Sin mencionar que tengo que pasar el tiempo _contigo_. ¡Así que ya cállate! Búscate un lugar en la habitación, de preferencia donde no pueda verte, y trata de portarte como si no estuvieras aquí."

Guy se detuvo, de pronto aturdido por el tono agresivo del joven. No importa lo que haya hecho, hizo que Daryl le gruñera. Como si el mero hecho de su existencia lo molestara.

"¿Por qué me odias tanto?" preguntó en un impulso.

Daryl se estremeció, aparentemente sorprendido por la pregunta.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres demasiado hostil. Parece que me odiaras. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice?"

Las facciones de su guardián rápidamente recuperaron su expresión dura. "Eso no te importa. Pero tienes razón. Te odio. Y te diré algo más. Estaba tan contento cuando me asignaron este trabajo. Estaré complacido de ser yo quien te entregue a Júpiter."

Los fieros ojos de Daryl estaban fijos en él. Guy le sostuvo la mirada por otro rato, pero luego colgó la cabeza y suspiró. ¿Qué se suponía que contestara a algo así? 

* * *

"¿Qué hay de Júpiter? ¿Te permitirá que hagas esto?" preguntó Katze, observando su cigarrillo mientras lo rodaba en sus dedos.

Raoul se encogió de hombros. "No está en posición de prohibírmelo. Podrá gobernar la ciudad, pero no puede encerrarme aquí."

"Tal vez. Pero definitivamente no le gustará. Un Blondie paseándose en lugares muy inapropiados con una compañía todavía más impropia – estoy seguro que esa no es la forma en la que te imagina. Después de todo, soy cómplice del crimen, ¿no fue lo que dijo?"

Hubo un rato en silencio. Raoul contemplaba pensativo la ciudad frente a él. Frunció el ceño. Sus cejas eran sorpresivamente oscuras para un Blondie – pensó Katze, aunque no era la priemra vez que lo notaba.

"Me permitió tenerte aquí," dijo al fin. "Supongo que no eres completamente un tonto en su opinión." Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "No lo entiendo. Creí que sabía cómo funcionaba su cerebro artificial. Todavía no puedo olvidar esa reunión."

Katze lo observó por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Y el castigo?" se forzó a decir. Se preguntaba si era prudente tocar el tema. Pero la pregunta seguía molestándolo. "¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?"

Raoul se giró hacia él, sorprendido.

"Vamos, Katze. Por supuesto que no voy a castigarte. Creí que lo había dejado claro. Cuando no hay culpa, no hay razón para un castigo. Además - ¿tú?" rió, como si la idea fuera por demás ridícula. "Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Castigaría a una mascota, pero tú simplemente… no encajas en eso."

"¿Y qué hay si te pregunta? ¿Qué vas a decirle? Podrá haberlo dejado a tu consideración pero claramente te sugirió que lo hicieras. ¿Vas a mentirle?"

El Blondie inclinó la cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. "Sabes, Katze, empiezo a creer que suplicas por ello. Acabas de mencionar la palabra 'castigo' por segunda vez en tres días."

Katze hizo una mueca de desagrado. "Por supuesto que no, es solo que… ¡ah!" brincó cuando la enorme mano del elite le dio una nalgada. "¡Hey!"

El cigarro se le resbaló de los dedos y cayó al suelo, girando en el aire. Raoul se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano y rio bajito.

"Ahí tienes. Si me pregunta le diré que te azoté, y no será una mentira. ¿Contento?"

Katze le dirigió una oscura mirada, batallando para borrar la sorpresa de su cara. El rubio cabrón solo sonrió.

"Ahora, creo que ya podemos dar el asunto por terminado." Raoul se alejó del balcón y se giró, su mano rozó el hombro del comerciante cuando lo hizo. "Voy a la cama, alcánzame pronto."

Katze asintió en silencio. Cuando el Blondie desapareció, se recargó en el balcón y bajó la vista, sin saber qué esperaba encontrar. Halló una imagen típica de la vida nocturna de Tanagura. Luz mezclada con oscuridad. Luces en las ventanas, flotando en las calles. Suspiró con repentina melancolía. Sí. No estaba a la altura de un castigo, pero era perfecto como un juguete para follar. 

* * *

Inhaló con placer y exhaló el humo por la ventana abierta, observando cómo desaparecía en el aire caliente. Al menos Daryl no le prohibía los cigarros. Vaya suerte.

El último lugar donde había colocado su molestoso ser era en la ventana. Aparte del lujo de fumar también podía disfrutar de la vista. No es que hubiera mucho qué observar. Estepa, estepa y más estepa. Estepas desiertas. Ni un solo auto llegó al hotel en la última hora. La gente de verdad odiaba dejar la ciudad. No era una sorpresa. Fuera de las ciudades, Amoi era un desierto. Lo único que podían hallar era estancamiento y tiempo perdido.

Después de unas horas admirando las fascinantes imágenes del exterior, Guy comenzaba a aburrirse. Estaba harto de fingir que no existía. Tenía la boca seca. De veras tenía que decir algo. Echó un vistazo a Daryl que seguía trabajando en su laptop. Mierda, ¿cuánto tiempo podía pasar una persona mirando una computadora sin pararse una sola vez?

"¿Y qué es lo que estás haciendo?" preguntó antes de darse cuenta.

"Negocios," gruñó de mala gana, pero sin tanto odio como antes. "Si no puedo atenderlos en persona, al menos hay unos cuantos que puedo manejar por internet."

Y volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Guy se alegraba de al menos haberle sacado eso. Quizá el joven demasiado-genial-para-hablarle también empezaba a hartarse de la computadora. Sin embargo, estaba determinado a no hacerlo otra vez. Un pequeño logro era suficiente, ¿no?

Volvió a contemplar por la ventana. Estepa, estepa, estepa. El casero estaba sentado en una banca en el jardín, sin hacer nada. Un pájaro negro voló en algún punto del cielo… y luego desapareció. Pasaron cinco minutos. Nada cambió.

"Y… trabajas para Katze, ¿no?" se mordió la lengua, pero era tarde.

"¿Hm?"

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y dio una honda calada a su cigarro. Katze. Un nombre del pasado. Su sola mención le traía recuerdos. Dulces recuerdos de su tiempo con Riki, amargos recuerdos de su tiempo sin él, tormentosos recuerdos de lo que pasó después…

"Sabes, una vez conocí a un chico que trabajó con él," se resignó a hablar. Si Daryl no quería que hablara, era su problema. No podía prohibirle que abriera la boca, ¿verdad? "Bueno, a decir verdad conocí a varios, pero uno era muy allegado a mi. Aunque supongo que también era cercano a él. Demasiado en sus negocios. Pensaba que trabajar en el mercado negro sería un pase de salida de Ceres. Bueno, lo era de alguna forma. Sí dejó Ceres. Pero a donde fue a parar fue mucho peor. Perdió su orgullo, su honor y su libertad. Se convirtió en la peor basura que habría podido ser en el gueto." Tragó saliva como si las palabras que iba a decir todavía quemaran como el diablo. "Se convirtió en la mascota de un Blondie."

Nunca lo vio venir. En un momento estaba sentado en la ventana viendo el cielo, al siguiente estaba con la espalda clavada en la pared… con el dolor punzando por el golpe. Ni siquiera notó cuando una fuerte mano lo sujetó, lo puso en el suelo y luego lo azotó en la pared.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Daryl brillaban peligrosos en él.

"Nunca jamás te atrevas a hablar así de Riki."

Guy inhaló pesadamente, asustado y sorprendido. Pero todos esos sentimientos fueron rápidamente reemplazados por la sorpresa. Se le quedó viendo a Daryl con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Conociste a Riki?"

La mandíbula del apuesto joven se contrajo. Sus labios se apretaron.

"Por supuesto que lo conocí, idiota."

El hombre parpadeó, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente. Cierto. No era tan sorprendente, Riki trabajaba para Katze, era muy probable que se conocieran. Debió pensarlo antes. Sin embargo, las palabras que Daryl dijo después lo volvieron a tomar desprevenido.

"Lo conocía, ¿y sabes qué? No tienes idea de cómo fue su vida en Eos. No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarlo."

El hombre sacudió a Guy, azotándolo una vez más en la pared, luego se apartó con brusquedad. Su rostro estaba contraído con desagrado, como si el tocar a Guy lo enfermara. El mestizo frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"

"Oh, vaya que lo sé," una risa amarga salió de la garganta de Daryl. "Conocí a Riki por todo ese tiempo. Desde el momento que dejó Ceres hasta que murió. Maldición, era de mis amigos más cercanos. Y tú lo mataste," le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Guy.

 _¡Así que es eso!_ – un pensamiento rápido cruzó por la mente de Guy.

"¿Pero… cómo?" susurró. "Es decir… nadie podría haberlo conocido entonces. Estaba atrapado en la casa del Blondie. Nadie podría conocerlo, excepto el Blondie."

La comisura de los labios de Daryl se curvó burlonamente. "¿Estás seguro?"

El joven se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su laptop, dejando al sorprendido Guy estampado en la pared. Veía fijamente la espalda de Daryl mientras los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Nadie excepto el Blondie. U otra mascota. O… y entonces lo comprendió. Comprendió qué era lo que le molestaba desde el principio, un vago, casi imperceptible rastro del acento de Ceres en su forma de hablar.

"¿Eras el mueble de Iason Mink?"

Daryl tomó asiento. Su cara era fría e inflexible otra vez. Miró fijamente a Guy.

"¿Eso me hace basura a tus ojos?"

¿Lo era? Una revelación tras otra en la mente de Guy, mientras ataba los cabos. El chico al que ahora contemplaba había sido un mueble. Eso significaba que estaba castrado. Había permitido que los elites lo mutilaran como a un animal. Había lamido los pies de los elites peor que una mascota.

Daryl levantó la cabeza como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.

"Puedes pensar lo que se te de la gana, no me interesa. La cuestión es que tú estás en mi poder, no al revés. Nunca olvides eso."

Guy observó a su guardián por largo rato, mudo, incapaz de moverse. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba? Si tan solo pudiera decirlo. Sabía que debería sentirse contento. Si había algo que odiara más que las mascotas, eran los muebles. Pero al observar al rudo y amenazante hombre frente a él, no podía de ninguna forma asociarlo con un débil y humilde chico en traje de esclavo. 

* * *

Se detuvieron frente a un enorme escaparate. Un letrero rojo les indicaba que estaban a punto de entrar al 'Midas Fashion'. Raoul le echó un vistazo al maniquí frente a él y este lo observó a su vez con igual escepticismo en sus ojos plásticos. El maniquí traía unos jeans y una chaqueta de cuero. Katze reprimió la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir a flote.

"Bueno, entremos," le dijo al Blondie, agitando el brazo. Cruzó la puerta y escuchó los tranquilos pasos del biólogo tras él.

El encargado de la tienda, un hombre pequeño y viejo de ojos rasgados los veía desde atrás del mostrador y en un segundo estuvo radiante.

"¡Señor Katze! ¡Hola! ¡Qué alegría verlo!" Se apresuró a saludarlo e hizo una profunda reverencia. "Me honra que decidiera visitar mi humilde tienda en persona después de tanto tiempo. Todo está en perfecto orden. No he preparado los libros porque no esperaba su visita, pero lo haré enseguida. Si tan solo pudiera darme unos minutos…"

Raoul observó al enano parlante y con algo de dolor se dio cuenta de que quien inspiraba tanto entusiasmo era Katze. Al parecer el hombre ni siquiera lo había notado - ¡a un Blondie!

Katze dejó que el encargado se arrastrara por un rato, observó su espalda inclinada en reverencia, y luego dijo con un tono cálido y condescendiente.

"Hola Ming, esta vez no estoy aquí para hacer una inspección. Mi amigo y yo queremos comprar algo de ropa. Así que quizá puedas dejarte de zalamerías y empieces a atendernos."

El encargado levantó la vista y al fin observó a Raoul. Instantáneamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se le cortó la respiración. _Ah,_ pensó con ironía el Blondie, _ahora se daba cuenta_.

"Por supuesto, señores, claro que sí," Ming regresó a su lugar detrás del mostrador. "Inmediatamente." Se acomodó el cuello, asumiendo una expresión profesional. "¿Cómo puedo ayudarles?"

Katze se le acercó lentamente. Raoul lo siguió.

"Buscamos algo para este caballero," anunció el pelirrojo, apuntando a Raoul con la mirada. "Algo…" sus ojos lamieron al Blondie de pies a cabeza con exagerada desaprobación. "…casual."

Los ojos del dependiente se abrieron más.

"Algo que un chico típico de Midas vestiría a diario," añadió Katze con firmeza. "Dos pares de jeans, un par de playeras y una o dos chaquetas. Muéstranos lo que tengas."

"¡De acuerdo!" Ming hizo una apresurada reverencia y estaba por irse cuando se detuvo y observó pensativo a Raoul. "¿Qué talla usa, señor?"

El Blondie se encogió de hombros y frunció los labios. "¿Cómo voy a saber? Nunca compro ropa ya hecha."

Por un instante pareció que el encargado estuviera al borde del pánico, pero se recuperó rápidamente y midió a Raoul con mirada experta.

"Muy bien, creo que puedo hacerme cargo."

Y con eso se volteó a los estantes llenos de prendas de todos colores.

Raoul aprovechó el momento para inclinarse hacia Katze y susurrarle al oído.

"Explícame algo, genio. Se sabe que sin una identificación de ciudadano ninguna tienda te ofrecerá sus servicios. Sin embargo, aquí te trataron como si fueras alguna clase de rey. ¿De qué va eso?"

Katze le dirigió una mirada de soslayo. "No esperas que alguien que prácticamente dirige el mercado negro no tenga negocios en un lugar como este."

"Vamos, Katze, ¡venden ropa!"

"¿Y? Los mestizos también se visten, ¿no?"

Raoul parpadeó, sorprendido por la obviedad de la respuesta.

"Hay unas cuantas tiendas en Midas que tienen negocios en el mercado," continuó el pelirrojo. "En esas tiendas no solo me sirven, sino que también me tratan con sumo cuidado (1)"

Sus murmullos se vieron interrumpidos por Ming, quien se les acercó con una montaña de ropa.

"Aquí tienen, caballeros. Lo mejor… que diga, lo más casual que tengo." Colocó las dos pilas en el mostrador. Una – con unos pares de jeans, la otra – diversas camisas de varios cortes y colores, pero definitivamente, muy comunes.

Raoul vio algo que en su opinión parecía más un trapo y sintió que sus labios se curvaban en desagrado. Su alma aristócrata gritaba en protesta. En el mundo de la elite era conocido por su buen gusto. Se le conocía por ser el que siempre seguía la moda. ¿Y ahora se tenía que usar eso? _¡¿Eso?!_

"Bien," dijo Katze, contento. "Creo que primero tienes que probártelas."

Raoul se sacudió el disgusto y decidió aferrarse a la prioridad.

Diez minutos después se encontraba frente a un enorme espejo en el probador. Observaba asombrado al joven rubio frente a él. Tenía su misma cara y cabello, pero Raoul no podía dejar de sentir que estaba viendo a un completo extraño. Era como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiera desprovisto de toda su dignidad de Blondie. Hasta su expresión parecía haber sufrido, pese a que trató de acomodar su rostro en su mueca despectiva de siempre. El aristócrata elegante se había ido, reemplazado por un hombre ordinario, uno de tantos que asediaba en las calles cada día. Claro que estaba consciente de que podría ser solo su imaginación. No era su ropa lo que lo hacían un elite, ¿verdad? Aun así se sentía muy incómodo. Sin mencionar que la tela de esos malditos pantalones era insoportablemente tiesa y le picaba la entrepierna. No estiraba bien. No entendía cómo la gente podía usar esa ropa y decir que era cómoda.

Un tranquilo golpecito en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Raoul? ¿Puedo pasar?"

Raoul hizo una dolorosa mueca a su alter ego en el espejo y se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte.

"Adelante, pasa."

La puerta crujió al abrirse y Katze entró. El pelirrojo dio un paso… y se detuvo en seco. Al darse vuelta, Raoul notó que los estrechos ojos del comerciante estaban bien abiertos.

"Maldita sea…" murmuró Katze.

"Me veo terrible," adivinó Raoul.

"No, de hecho te ves bien." Hubo una pausa. Luego un ligero gruñido. "Muy bien."

Al estudiar al Blondie, Katze tenía que admitirlo – la imagen era asombrosa. Completamente diferente del hombre al que siempre entretenía. Al fin Raoul lucía… humano. Y uno muy apuesto. Ya no estaba el freak de traje extravagante con esos ridículos picos en los hombros.

La sencilla camiseta verde le quedaba bastante bien y revelaba los bien formados brazos y pecho del Blondie, y resaltaba el verde de sus ojos. Y los jeans… los jeans le quedaban más que perfectos, decidió Katze, echándole un ojo al trasero de Raoul. Respiró y se forzó a apartar la mirada.

"Ten," le dijo, y le pasó dos prendas más. "Escoge una."

Raoul observó las dos chaquetas con el mismo desagrado anterior, pero escogió una sin decir nada y se la puso de mala gana.

 _Aun mejor,_ dijo una molesta voz aprobatoria en la cabeza de Katze. La chaqueta de gamuza café claro se estrechaba en la cintura y luego se ensanchaba a mitad del muslo. _Asquerosamente maravilloso_ , dijo la voz y Katze la calló, molesto.

Después de cinco minutos más, ataviado otra vez en su ropa de elite y claramente aliviado, Raoul colocó las prendas seleccionadas en el mostrador. El pequeño Ming lo observó con miedo.

"¿Eso es todo, señor?"

"Sí," respondió el Blondie con severidad.

A su lado, Katze paseó la vista sobre la línea de playeras que colgaban sobre la cabeza de Ming. Formaban un patrón – todas negras, con un colorido estampado al frente. El estampado era atrevido, por decir lo menos, los dibujos casi obscenos. Katze se detuvo abruptamente en una de las prendas. El diseño era simple. Sin dibujos, solo unas palabras. El eslogan, sin embargo, estaba escrito en naranja brillante y resaltaba en el negro de la tela. De pronto una idea cruzó por la mente del comerciante y lo hizo reír para sus adentros.

"Espera," dijo, cuando Ming ya había comenzado a empacar "Quiero una cosa más."

El tendero y el Blondie lo miraron, sorprendidos.

"¿Eh?" preguntaron.

"Sí." Asintió Katze y apuntó a la playera. El encargado y el Blondie siguieron con los ojos la dirección de su dedo. Y lo miraron sorprendidos. Ahora sí que Ming se veía en pánico, mientras Raoul lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No puedes hablar en serio, Katze."

La inscripción en la camiseta decía: 'Que se joda el sistema'.

El comerciante se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué no? Un poco de humor para tu nueva imagen. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?"

La mirada de Raoul sugería que Katze sabía muy bien lo que estaba mal.

"No pagaré por eso," la voz baja de Raoul fue casi un silbido.

"Entonces lo haré yo. Considéralo un regalo." Después de estudiar la expresión sombría de Raoul, añadió: "Hey, no puedo forzarte a que la uses, ¿verdad? Bien puedes ignorarla. ¿Cuál es el problema?" Se volteó hacia Ming. "Esta la pago yo, ¿vale?"

El hombrecillo asintió apresuradamente, tomó la profana camiseta y la empacó. Raoul volteó la cara, en señal de desaprobación, pero no dijo nada más.

Cuando todo estuvo pagado y empacado, dejaron la tienda, cargando consigo dos enormes bolsas de ropa. Raoul se detuvo cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos y miró a Katze.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó.

Katze volteó hacia él y le sonrió. "Ahora, mi Blondie, vamos a comprarte zapatos."

Raoul hizo una mueca. Katze trató desesperadamente de no reír aún más. Caminó por la calle, haciendo señas al biólogo para que lo siguiera. 

* * *

El mundo exterior había desaparecido en la oscuridad horas antes. El techo era mucho más interesante ahora. Al menos ofrecía un complicado sistema de fisuras para estudiar. Daryl estaba hablando con alguien por el comunicador. El volumen estaba muy bajo y desde su lugar, Guy no podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo pero a juzgar por la voz era Katze.

Daryl se limitaba a responder con una sola palabra. 'Sí.' 'Cierto' 'Copiado'. Pronto la conversación terminó. El mueble presionó el botón y miró a Guy por encima de la pantalla.

"Buenas noticias," le dijo secamente. "Katze tiene un plan. Saldrá hoy de Tanagura, si alguien puede hacer que esto funcione, es él."

Guy levantó la cabeza del colchón. ¿De verdad el hombre háblame-y-te-mato le estaba haciendo conversación?

"¿Qué plan? Preguntó.

"No necesitas saberlo. Nuestras instrucciones no han cambiado. Nos moveremos lentamente a la Citadella. Ellos harán el trabajo de campo, nosotros solo esperaremos el momento indicado."

¿Ellos? Guy arqueó las cejas, intrigado, pero decidió que no haría más preguntas. _Lo que rápido empieza, rápido termina,_ se dijo. Bueno, al menos pudo decir dos palabras.

Dejó caer la cabeza otra vez y continuó observando el techo. _Bien, Guy. Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ahora. Tal vez te den la oportunidad de decir… qué serán… diez palabras más antes de que te maten. Quienquiera que 'ellos' sean._

Cruzó las manos sobre su estómago y siguió con la vista la fisura más gruesa del techo quizá por la centésima vez. Sus pensamientos se encaminaron nuevamente hacia tiempos y personas perdidas. Bueno, al menos ahora tenía algo entretenido en qué pensar.

Daryl cerró la laptop y se puso de pie. Empezó a pasearse por la habitación, al parecer preparándose para dormir. Sin querer, Guy lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo conociste a Riki?" Las palabras se le salieron antes de que pudiera pensarlo, pero ya no le importaba. Maldición, ya no iba a aguantar la tensión solo porque un eunuco no quería que hablara.

Daryl se detuvo y lo miró. Extrañamente no parecía molesto por la pregunta. Guy se permitió sostenerle la mirada.

"Yo estaba en la casa de Iason cuando trajo a Riki. Estuve con él durante toda su estancia en Eos. Luego Iason lo liberó. Y me reemplazó con otro mueble. Casi al mismo tiempo. Empecé a trabajar para Katze inmediatamente. Riki regresó a Ceres. No nos vimos por un año. Pero luego volvió con Iason. Y casi enseguida empezó a trabajar en el mercado. Desde entonces, hasta el final, nos vimos muchas veces. Hasta trabajamos juntos algunas ocasiones."

"Así que es verdad. Iason lo dejó trabajar en el mercado."

"Sí." Daryl se sentó en la cama, arrugando el pijama en su regazo, como si esperara que Guy dijera algo más. No estaba equivocado.

"Así que estuviste a su lado todo el tiempo. Y yo me devanaba los sesos pensando en lo que le habría sucedido y tú estabas con él."

"Sí," fue la lacónica respuesta.

Guy cerró los ojos e inspiró, sobrecogido por otra revelación en ese día. Ahora todo lo que siempre había querido escuchar aguardaba a solo unos centímetros de distancia en la forma de un guapo… mestizo de cabello color miel. El mestizo era quizá la única persona en el mundo que podía decirle las cosas que ansiaba saber.

De pronto Guy recordó los planes que había hecho por la mañana y descubrió que ya no estaba tan seguro de ellos. De repente escapar ya no parecía tan urgente. Después de todo, ¿qué no dijo el mueble que Katze tenía un plan? ¿Qué la cooperación no funcionaba mejor que trabajar solo? De pronto otra idea parecía mucho más tentadora que volar. 

* * *

Tanagura 18:00

La van se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Reo y Kyaru se apresuraron a ella, llevando unas cuantas bolsas de Katze y el equipaje de Raoul.

"Un viaje a la vieja usanza," murmuró el comerciante.

Vio al hombre a su lado echarle una mirada curiosa y le respondió. Raoul. Katze se sentía bastante sorprendido cada que su vista se posaba en el Blondie. Raoul vestía el mismo atuendo que se probó en la tienda por la mañana. Solo que ahora el outfit lo completaban unos tenis. Katze suprimió las ganas de bajar la vista para verlos saliendo por debajo del pantalón porque sabía que empezaría a reírse otra vez. En vez de eso, miró aquellos ojos verdes y sonrió sin motivo.

Solo el cabello de Raoul seguía igual, ya que el Blondie se negó rotundamente a hacerle algo. No, no se lo teñiría y definitivamente no se lo cortaría – ni pensarlo. Tampoco usaría una peluca.

Vale, después de todo no haría mucha diferencia. La razón principal para el cambio de ropa no fue para esconder el hecho de que Raoul fuera un Blondie, sino para evitarle hacer el ridículo en el desierto. Para hacerlo sentir cómodo en el exterior de su lujoso castillo de cristal. A la gente del desierto no le importaban los elites. Se podrían sorprender o incluso ponerse nerviosos si veían uno – eso si es que lo reconocían – pero eso era todo. Katze dudaba que un hombre que se internara en aquel páramo, vestido como una persona normal, pudiera ser tomado como un elite. Incluso si el susodicho era enorme y tenía un largo cabello rubio. Simplemente no encajaba en la imagen. Además, sorprendentemente, como ese nuevo look, Raoul no se veía tan grande.

Finalmente echaron la última maleta en la cajuela de la camioneta y Reo cerró la puerta. Los chicos estaban parados uno junto al otro, sin moverse, echando miradas curiosas a su amo. Raoul solo hizo un ademán con la cabeza. No se molestó en despedirse. Solo les dio la orden de cuidar la casa y los despachó.

Después de que desaparecieran en el elevador, miró a Katze y respiró profundo.

"Así que aquí vamos."

"Sí. Pero escúchame, Raoul, no hacemos esto por diversión. Lo que estamos haciendo no es para entretenerte. Y no será sencillo."

Para sorpresa de Katze, Raoul no parecía necesitar el recordatorio. Estaba serio.

"Lo sé. Créeme, Katze, estoy consciente de la situación." Pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Aunque eso no significa que no podamos divertirnos si la oportunidad se presenta."

Katze se preguntó qué clase de diversión podrían encontrar en mitad de la nada, pero decidió que no tenía sentido discutirlo ahora.

"Entonces vámonos," dijo.

"Sí, vámonos."

Entraron al auto y salieron del estacionamiento.

 **Fin del capítulo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Hay una parte donde menciona un palmtop [1], eso es como una computadora pequeña, tipo un PSP.

Gracias por seguir la historia :)

* * *

 **La Entrega**

Autora: Lena

Traducción: Kumiko Tsukishiro

 **Capítulo 4**

 **A** l principio no era tan malo. La habitación parecía decente (tal vez el que hubieran alquilado la habitación más costosa del hotel tenía algo que ver) y tenía un baño sorprendentemente grande y limpio – el mejor baño que podrías esperar en un lugar así. Raoul también era a prueba de sorpresas – no parecía incómodo con la falta de lujos y ya no había hecho comentarios sobre su ropa. Al contrario, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo. Salió al diminuto balcón y por unos largos minutos admiró la basta nada que rodeaba el hotel.

"Es hermoso," murmuró. Katze, recargado en el marco de la puerta a su espalda casi rodó los ojos. "Tal vez no lo creas, Katze," el Blondie se giró hacia él, "pero por primera vez en mi vida me siento… libre."

El comerciante lo miró fijamente, pero no le dijo nada.

La pesadilla comenzó cuando bajaron al bar y pidieron algo para comer.

"¿Estás seguro que es demasiado pronto para empezar a preguntar?" le dijo Raoul en las escaleras. Katze lo consideró por un momento y decidió que un poco de práctica no haría daño, quizá hasta ayudaría.

"Tal vez tengas razón," dijo, "nunca es demasiado pronto. No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que vamos a aprovecharlo. Que los rumores empiecen a dispersarse."

"Justo lo que pensaba," aseveró contento el Blondie mientras entraban al bar.

Se veía como un típico bar de clase baja de Midas de hacía veinte años… al menos así es como Katze se imaginaba que se veían los bares en aquellos tiempos. Bochornosos, melancólicos, llenos de humo, con una rockola increíblemente vieja en una esquina y una clientela totalmente predecible. La clientela consistía en un par de chicos fuertes que – Katze apostaría – habitaban las pocas casas desaliñadas que estaban cerca del hotel y se atrevían a llamarse asentamientos. No había nadie en el bar que luciera como un huésped.

La compañía ocupaba dos mesas y estaba inmersa en una conversación de borrachos. La plática se detuvo inmediatamente cuando Katze y Raoul entraron. Por un momento la habitación estuvo en absoluto silencio, las miradas codiciosas los siguieron mientras se acercaban a la barra. Luego alguien silbó expresando su aprobación. Katze lo ignoró a propósito, deseando que solo fuera una expresión de admiración por el encanto del Blondie. Raoul solo lo ignoró, tal vez ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba el sonido. O que estaba dirigido a él.

Se sentaron en los bancos altos del mostrador y tomaron la carta. Katze escogió rápidamente. Raoul estudió el menú por largo rato, arrugando la nariz con descontento. Un pensamiento indeseado cruzó la mente del comerciante, pensó que se veía dulce haciendo eso. Al fin el barman se les acercó y tomó su orden, té para empezar.

"Hey, bellezas, ¿quieren probar algo mejor?" gritó alguien desde atrás. "Únansenos y les mostraremos lo que beben los verdaderos hombres."

Raoul parpadeó. Katze se tensó.

"Ignóralos," le susurró al Blondie. "Solo son unos idiotas locales. Nada que merezca tu atención."

Raoul asintió. Katze involuntariamente alcanzó un cigarro y lo encendió. Después de pensarlo, le ofreció uno al biólogo, dándose cuenta con cierta sorpresa de que ni siquiera sabía si Raoul fumaba. Nunca lo había visto con un cigarro, pero eso no significaba nada. Iason había fumado frente a él después de 3 años de su historia juntos.

Pero Raoul sacudió la cabez, en negativa. Así que Katze guardó la cajetilla en su bolsillo e inhaló el maravillosamente relajante humo.

"Hey, babies, ¿quieren divertirse?" sonó otra vez desde atrás.

Suspiró incómodo y decidió que era momento de hacer algo.

"Que te jodan," escupió sobre el hombro, deseando que eso bastara.

"Katze," murmuró Raoul. "Tal vez deberíamos… ehm… aceptar la oferta. Tal vez puedan ser de ayuda."

"¿Ellos?" rio con sorna. "No lo creo. Apuesto a que ninguno de ellos ha dejado este nido de ratas desde que nacieron. No, Raoul, ellos no conocen a nadie y nadie los conoce. Si quieres información, pregúntale al barman. Siempre al barman. Los barman saben cosas, tienen conexiones."

"El cantinero," repitió Raoul algo escéptico.

El cantinero, quien durante todo ese rato había estado ocupado tras el mostrador, se detuvo y los miró con desconfianza.

"Eso depende de cuánto puedan pagarme para hacerme recordar," gruñó.

Estaba por regresar a sus labores cuando su mirada se centró en algo a sus espaldas y Katze se dio cuenta de que era el sonido de pasos acercándose. Y con ellos venía el olor acre del alcohol.

"Hey, belleza," dijo la voz a su espalda. La misma voz que los acosaba desde hacía rato. Esta vez solo se dirigía a Raoul. "Tal vez _tú_ quieras unírtenos. Deja a este tipo, no es divertido." Una mano enorme se posó en el hombro de Raoul. Katze miró fijamente al sujeto. Era enorme. Parecía mucho más grande que Raoul.

El biólogo tomó tranquilamente un sorbo del té.

"No me interesa. Váyase, señor."

Pero la mano no se fue. Se deslizó por el hombro de Raoul hasta su cuello y luego su cabello. El tipo tomó un mechón de cabello rubio y lo enredó en su dedo. Algo en ese gesto era obsceno.

"Lindo cabello. Nunca vi algo así. ¿Qué haces para mantenerlo así? ¿Contratas a un estilista privado?" Dijo la última palabra con un acento de burlona altanería y se echó a reír. Sus compañeros en la mesa rieron también.

Raoul cerró los ojos. Un rastro de impaciencia apareció en su rostro.

"Mi cabello no es para que lo toques," dijo muy tranquilo. "Retira tu mano y vete."

Katze observó el progreso de la discusión con creciente interés. Decidió mantenerse al margen. Veamos si Raoul puede cuidarse a sí mismo.

El sujeto masajeó deliberadamente la cabeza del Blondie y de pronto tomó un grueso mechón y le dio un fuerte tirón. La cabeza de Raoul se jaló hacia atrás por la fuerza. El tipo se inclinó en su oreja y le dijo con un susurro ebrio y fuerte.

"Oh, así que eres quisquilloso. Vamos, perra, ven con nosotros. Nos vamos a divertir."

Ni siquiera fue en un parpadeo. El Blondie se levantó del banco, tomó la mano del hombre por la muñeca y la giró ágilmente, lanzando al sujeto a la barra. El agresor chilló de dolor cuando la dura esquina de la barra se enterró en su espalda.

Sus compañeros en la mesa se removieron agitados y algunos se pusieron de pie. Katze les echó una mirada amenazante. De alguna manera funcionó, porque nadie se movió de su lugar. Por ahora.

Raoul se agachó hacia el tipo.

"Te dije que no estaba interesado," siseó. "Tal vez debería repetirlo con las palabras de mi amigo. Que-te-jodan. Así lo entenderás, ¿no?"

Pero al parecer el hombre no era lo bastante listo. Se estremeció bajo el agarre del Blondie con fiereza.

"¡Suéltame, perra!"

Los ojos de Raoul se entornaron. "¿Cómo me llamaste?"

"¡Suéltame o te mato!"

El biólogo le enseñó los dientes, formando una torcida sonrisa.

"Oh, ¿en serio? Para eso primero tendrías que liberarte, ¿no crees? Bueno, veamos quién es más fuerte."

Al principio Katze no supo por qué la cara del tipo se contorsionaba de dolor ni por qué un prolongado y lastimero quejido salió de su garganta. Luego algo crujió e hizo que se levantara aterrado. ¡Oh mierda, el estúpido Blondie le estaba rompiendo la muñeca!

"¡Suficiente, Raoul!" sonó más duro de lo que pretendía.

Raoul le echó una mirada, pero aflojó su agarre en la muñeca del tipo.

"¿ _Esto_ te hace entender?" preguntó una vez más.

El borracho asintió.

"Bien. Ahora mueve tu culo y piérdete."

Katze casi se cae de la sorpresa. ¿En dónde demonios había aprendido el Blondie a hablar así? Ciertamente no de él.

Raoul soltó el brazo del sujeto y retrocedió. El hombre se bajó de la barra, sujetándose la muñeca con la otra mano y miró a Raoul con incredulidad.

"¡Me rompiste la mano, cabrón!" gritó con voz temblorosa.

Lánguidamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, Raoul volvió a sentarse en el banco.

"Oh, vamos, no está rota, solo dislocada. Pero pude haberla roto, así que agradécele a mi amigo por detenerme."

El hombre le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y por un momento Katze pensó que iniciaría una pelea, pero luego una voz autoritaria sonó desde atrás de la barra.

"Ya escuchaste al hombre, Smith. Piérdete. Todos ustedes. No quiero verlos hasta que se les haya bajado el stout."

Los ojos del borracho se centraron en el cantinero. Sus miradas estaban llenas de resentimiento, pero la cara del tendero era firme.

"¿Me escuchaste? ¡Ahora!"

Instantáneamente los altaneros acompañantes se desvanecieron sin rastro. Colgaron los hombros, la cabeza y se fueron sin decir nada. Katze los siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ellos, luego se concentró en el cantinero.

"Vaya, tienes su respeto."

"Me disculpo por lo que hicieron."

Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Por un rato hubo un confuso silencio, hasta que al fin, viendo que Katze esperaba que dijera algo, el barman habló.

"Como dijiste – el que dirige el bar tiene el poder. Soy su única fuente de stout y tienen que respetarme. Y hey, no te preocupes, siempre son así. Siempre que ven un lindo trasero van a probar suerte. A veces funciona y uno o dos de ellos toman la oportunidad por una noche. Pero la mayoría de las veces dicen idioteces que asusta a mis huéspedes."

"Si son una molestia, ¿por qué no los corres?" preguntó Raoul.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. "Aparte de los viajeros, son mis únicos clientes. Y me ayuda a controlar este lugar. Este – nido de ratas, como lo llamaron, creció alrededor del hotel. Es el único negocio por aquí. Así que como ven, vivimos en simbiosis."

"Oh," Aparentemente Raoul no encontró nada más que decir.

"Por cierto, deberías hacer algo con tu cabello," dijo el cantinero. "Sí que llama la atención. Si no quieres que te acosen a cada paso, córtalo o algo."

El Blondie se tragó el consejo pero su cara se nubló.

La puerta de atrás de la barra se abrió y un mesero – un joven terriblemente delgado – apareció, llevando dos platos de comida. Dejó la cena frente a Raoul y Katze y se fue. El cantinero cruzó los brazos, se recargó en la barra y los observó mientras comían.

"Así que," dijo, "¿cuál es esa información que buscan?"

Katze levantó la cabeza, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema. En impulso, movió la vista hacia Raoul y notó que el Blondie hacía lo mismo. Encogió los hombros. ¿Quería preguntar? Que preguntara. Al parecer Raoul lo entendió, porque se volteó hacia el tendero y aclaró la garganta.

"¿El nombre de El Señor del Crimen te dice algo?"

El cantinero se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. "Quieres decir que es el apodo de un criminal, ¿cierto? Muy original. No, no lo había escuchado antes."

"¿Y si te pagamos?" preguntó Katze. "¿Ayudaría a refrescarte la memoria?"

El hombre sonrió. "Nah, lo siento. Pueden intentar, por supuesto, pero se los digo ahora – mi memoria no es tan buena si tengo que recordar cosas que nunca antes he oído."

El comerciante sonrió. "Gracias por ser honesto."

El cantinero sacudió la mano. "Ya me estaba hartando de tener a esos borrachos en mi bar. Ustedes me dieron una buena razón para deshacerme de ellos así que lo menos que puedo hacer es ser honesto." Alcanzó el trapo y empezó a limpiar un tarro. La actividad no parecía captar su atención, y Katze se preguntó si siquiera estaba consciente de ella.

"¿Para qué lo buscan?" preguntó.

"Tenemos una oferta para él," contestó Raoul. "Una oferta de negocios. Quisiéramos reunirnos con él y discutirlo. Buscamos a alguien que nos ayude a encontrarlo."

* * *

Una lata voló vigorosamente en dirección a Guy y el mestizo pudo atraparla en el último momento. Lo siguiente fue una caja de pan tostado, la que casi se le cayó al suelo mientras intentó atraparla con una mano.

"Come," dijo Daryl y se sentó en la piedra que estaba enfrente de Guy. Buscó en la maleta y sacó otra lata.

Guy miró la comida, escéptico.

"¿No vas a darme nada de comer?"

"Ahí lo tienes," Daryl le señaló la bolsa entre ellos. Guy hundió la mano en ella y palpó la lata.

Por un rato comieron en silencio, contando el tiempo solo por el rítmico sonido de los cubiertos contra el metal. Guy se bajó la visera de su gorra para cubrirse los ojos del sol incandescente. Miró a Daryl, dudando si hablar o no. Bueno, este momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

"¿Me contarás de él?", preguntó.

El tenedor se detuvo a mitad de su camino a la boca del hombre. Sus ojos avellana se movieron hacia Guy.

"¿Y de qué hay que hablar?"

"Bueno, de muchas cosas. De unos tres años y tantos meses. Hasta es demasiado para los pocos días que nos quedan."

Daryl gruñó. "Entonces la pregunta es si quiero contártelo. Bueno, no quiero."

"¿Por qué? Es la oportunidad perfecta para que me demuestres lo cabrón que fui. Para hacerme sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento. ¿Por qué no usarla? Me odias, ¿no?"

Los ojos de Daryl le dirigieron una mirada cortante. "Intentas engañarme, ¿eh?"

"¡De veras quiero escucharlo, maldita sea!" exclamó Guy.

Los ojos se movieron a la lata que el mestizo sostenía entre las manos. "Come."

Cierto. Guy suspiró y de mala gana volvió a comer. Pasaron unos minutos mientras trataba de tragarse su insatisfacción. En vano. Oh bueno, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Apenas estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo, cuando Daryl suspiró exasperado y el ruido del tenedor al chocar con el metal llamaron la atención de Guy.

"¿De veras quieres saber?"

Guy asintió con la cabeza con más entusiasmo del necesario.

"Bueno, creo que sí te puedo contar algo." El mueble se mordió el labio y guardó silencio por un rato, como considerando su decisión. O tal vez pensando por dónde debería empezar… Guy preparó las orejas.

"Teníamos la misma edad," dijo Daryl al fin. "Bueno, yo era un año mayor, pero eso no hace ninguna diferencia. Antes tenía que lidiar con chicos tontos y ególatras cuya única preocupación eran el sexo y su apariencia, y de repente conocí a un chico de mi misma edad y origen. Orgulloso, rebelde y definitivamente no era idiota. Todo en Riki era inusual. Me odiaba, por supuesto, igual que las demás mascotas, pero por razones totalmente diferentes. Pero a él lo odiaban las mascotas así que las únicas personas con las que podía hablar en Eos eran los otros mestizos, es decir, los muebles. Y como evitaba salir del departamento de Iason, eventualmente empezó a hablar conmigo. Pronto nos volvimos cercanos. Por supuesto, todavía me despreciaba y yo aún tenía que cumplir con mis deberes como mueble… lo que significaba que algunas veces tenía que castigarlo por orden de Iason. Pero sentía que me veía como su única alma gemela en todo Eos. Y pronto empecé a verlo como un amigo. Aunque en ese entonces no me atreví a decírselo."

Guy contemplaba mudo a Daryl y el mueble al final se encontró con su mirada. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente como si quisiera ahuyentar los recuerdos y luego dio el último bocado a su comida.

"Bueno, eso es todo. Al menos por ahora. Termina de comer, tenemos que irnos." Y se levantó, tiró la lata vacía en la bolsa de basura y empezó a rebuscar en su campamento temporal, juntando algunas de las cosas con movimientos nerviosos y apresurados. Guy lo siguió con la mirada. No se le escapó que en algún momento Daryl se detuvo, estiró la espalda con un suspiro y bostezó.

"Déjame conducir," ofreció en un impulso.

Su guardia lo miró, sorprendido.

"Déjame conducir, necesitas descansar."

Una ceja avellana se enarcó. "¿Y por qué te importa?"

Guy se aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos. "No me importa. Digamos que prefiero morir a manos de la gobernante de este planeta que por alguna piedra que se nos atraviese en el camino."

Daryl rio. No, el mestizo sacudió la cabeza, debió confundirse.

"No puedo dejar que manejes," le dijo Daryl. "Eres un prisionero. Es necesario que yo mantenga el control."

"Oh, vamos. ¿Qué podría hacer con esta cosa en mi cuello y contigo sentado a mi lado?"

El castrado consideró sus palabras por un momento. "De acuerdo. Conducirás. Pero recuerda, un movimiento en falso y lo lamentarás."

Cinco minutos después, Guy se sentó en el asiento del conductor e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no hacer nada que, a criterio de Daryl, constituyera un movimiento en falso.

* * *

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Raoul se giró hacia Katze. Su cara tenía un atisbo de confusión y desconcierto, al igual que su voz.

"Me siento humillado, Katze. Me ofendieron."

El comerciante se encogió de hombros. "Sí, bueno, acostúmbrate, porque no encontrarás otro trato aquí."

El biólogo lo meditó por unos segundos, luego sus rasgos se endurecieron y dijo con firmeza. "Necesito sentirme como un Blondie por un rato. Prepara el baño."

La mandíbula de Katze se apretó involuntariamente. Oh sí, casi lo olvidaba. Raoul sí que podía hallar el trato adecuado. En él, siempre. No importa dónde estuvieran – Eos o el desierto – después de todo, era el juguete del Blondie. Ni siquiera pensó en discutir. Asintió con la cabeza, cambiando al modo mueble inmediatamente y se dirigió al baño.

Asistió a Raoul durante su baño como usualmente hacía siempre que el Blondie tenía un capricho. Y luego se recostó debajo del pesado cuerpo del elite mientras Raoul lo usaba para desahogar su incansable energía sobrehumana. Últimamente Raoul lo usaba más de una vez por noche. Esta noche no era la excepción y el Blondie parecía más hambriento que nunca. Sus embestidas eran más fuertes, más profundas – no violentas o con furia, sino impacientes; su respiración era más fuerte y sus escasas caricias más intensas. Katze no protestaba mientras la enorme libido no le causara dolor. Solo recibía lo que le era dado y se preguntaba qué le pasaba al Blondie.

Y lo más aterrador que le ocurrió mientras el enorme miembro se movía en su interior, fue darse cuenta de que no le importaba. No le importaba que lo cogiera, ni tampoco que lo tratara así – casi como a un objeto. Y cuando después de terminar, Raoul tomó su mano y le dijo su usual y aterciopelado 'gracias', Katze solo sonrió y le apretó la mano, agradecido de ser considerado como un humano otra vez. Maldición, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

"Tú piensas que siempre soy así," dijo el Blondie de pronto, mientras estaban acostados.

Katze volteó hacia él, sin comprender.

"Juguetón," respondió Raoul a su mirada interrogante. "El niño despreocupado de Júpiter, que desconoce las dificultades de la vida. Un niño grande. Eso es lo que piensas, ¿verdad?"

Katze sacudió la cabeza, dudando, perplejo por el repentino comentario del biólogo.

"No, no creo que seas despreocupado."

No era del todo cierto. Por mucho que Katze nunca hubiera dudado que la vida de un Blondie no fuera siempre fácil y libre de problemas – ser el jefe del Centro y ahora oficialmente líder del Sindicato, era imposible evadir los problemas y el estrés – también era un hecho que los Blondies y otros élites vivían en su propio mundo brillante y glamoroso y no podían comprender la mundana realidad de la existencia de las personas comunes. Su tranquila creencia de que eran mejor que los demás, su casi ilimitado poder sobre la vida de las demás personas que los hacían extremadamente inmaduros. Era un resultado casi obvio.

Y sin embargo, Raoul no se había dejado engañar.

"Pero lo haces, lo sé," insistió. "Así es como normalmente me ves – un niño dorado alegre y superficial. Pero sabes, no es así como soy normalmente, ni tampoco como soy con los demás."

Katze frunció el ceño, mirándolo. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tú me haces así, Katze. En el trabajo soy un jefe estricto y un elite perfecto. La gente me respeta, algunos me temen. Nunca me llamarías juguetón si vieras cómo soy con ellos, cómo les hablo y actúo, cómo reacciono, las decisiones que hago. Pero cuando regreso a casa tú estás ahí. Y de pronto me siento amable y tranquilo, ya no quiero ser estricto ni imponente. Contigo quiero hacer otras cosas. Jugar, salir, hablar, bromear, reír… tener sexo. Y esta sensación no me deja ni siquiera cuando estamos en problemas. Como ahora, como con Kano. Nunca me sentí así con nadie más, ni siquiera con Iason. De verdad me gusta este sentimiento. Solo no quería que pensaras que vives con un idiota irresponsable."

Katze se mordió el labio cuando de pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué le pareció que le encontró más significado que Raoul a estas palabras?

"No pienso eso," murmuró, y esta vez lo decía de verdad.

* * *

El dedo índice se doblaba y desdoblaba sin problema. Guy contemplaba su mano y a través de ella, a las facciones del hombre sentado frente a él. Y sobre él, a la sucia pared de otra habitación de hotel en donde se detuvieron a pasar la noche. Y al hombre otra vez. El hombre estaba – sorpresa, sorpresa – viendo a su laptop.

Guy flexionó el dedo medio. Otra vez, sin problema. Su mano artificial funcionaba tan bien como siempre. Al parecer las preocupaciones del Doc habían sido en vano. Deslizó la vista por su brazo y examinó la pequeña cicatriz que le quedó después de la inspección. Todavía se veía fresca, no se vería así si hubiera usado el ungüento acelerador que le dio el Doc. Pero bueno, su vida había sido puesta patas arriba y por ahora el ungüento y la condición de su brazo eran la última de sus preocupaciones.

Movió otra vez la mirada hacia la cabeza avellana.

"¿Estás muy ocupado?"

Daryl suspiró y le dedicó una mirada de exasperación.

"¿Ahora qué quieres?"

"Nada, Solo pensé que podías decirme algo más. Hay algo que me da curiosidad. Pero si estás muy ocupado, me callo."

Otro suspiro. "No, no estoy muy ocupado. Son solo cosas menores. Anda, pregunta."

Guy abrió los ojos y enarcó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Daryl accedió? ¿Así de fácil? ¿A la primera? ¿Sin gritarle? Eso era algo. Parpadeó, pero no dijo nada.

"Tenía curiosidad de si… de si Riki habló de mi cuando estuvo en Eos. ¿Alguna vez me mencionó?"

Ahora fue Daryl quien enarcó las cejas.

"¿¡Estás bromeando!? ¡Riki hablaba de ti todo el tiempo! Casi todas las noches que pasamos juntos te mencionó. Siempre decía lo mucho que te extrañaba."

"¿De verdad?"

"Oh sí, decía que ustedes eran muy cercanos. Muy, muy cercanos," el mueble lo repitió con marcado énfasis. "Dijo que eran los amigos más cercanos desde que podía recordar."

El corazón de Guy latió más rápido al escucharlo. Lo sintió otra vez – la tan conocida excitación a la simple mención de Riki. Al simple recuerdo de las veces que pasaron juntos. A las veces cuando eran solo chicos salvajes, borrachos de juventud y tenían a todo Ceres a sus pies. Y antes que nada, - se tenían el uno al otro. Esos recuerdos seguían tan frescos, tan apasionantes. Como si sus sentimientos por Riki nunca hubieran disminuido. Incluso ahora. ¿Lo habían hecho? En aquel entonces sus vidas habían sido un paraíso, a pesar de que vivieran en Ceres. Pero luego vino el Blondie y arruinó todo…

La mandíbula de Guy se apretó mientras se forzaba a alejar una ola de ira. No, no quería pensar en eso ahora.

"¿Y qué decía?" Preguntó.

Daryl frunció el ceño. Guardó silencio por un rato, mientras observaba fijamente a Guy. De pronto su rostro se tensó.

"No quiero hablar de eso."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque…" el castrado apartó la vista. "Resultaste ser completamente distinto."

Los ojos de Guy se entornaron. Se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia Daryl, como si eso le ayudara a conseguir la información.

"¿Qué dijo?" repitió. Maldición, ¿por qué quería saber?

Su guardián sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos. Miró a Guy otra vez – acusándolo.

"Dijo que eras una buena persona," le espetó. "Que eras la mejor persona que había conocido. Siempre decía que eras el primero en ayudar a la gente. Y el primero en perdonar. Me contaba historias de que habías ayudado a unos chicos que un mes antes te habían dado una paliza. Algo temperamental, sí, pero el chico más decente y gentil que conozco – eso decía. No será un buen líder, pero es un mejor hombre que yo – decía. En aquel entonces sentía como si de verdad te conociera. Quería conocer al extraordinario chico que se suponía que eras. Y mira lo que eres ahora."

Por un instante Guy se quedó sin palabras. Abrió la boca y se le dificultó hallar las palabras. Pero nada parecía lo bastante bueno para decir.

"Oh," fue todo lo que pudo articular. No sabía que lo sorprendía más: el hecho de que Riki dijera todas esas cosas o que Daryl pareciera saber tanto de él. O tal vez era la sobrecogedora vergüenza que sintió con las palabras del comerciante.

"Sí, me desvié del camino. ¿Crees que no lo sé?"

Daryl solo lo observó y de pronto Guy se molestó.

"¿Crees que yo quería eso? ¡¿Crees que quería matarlo?! ¿Crees que es fácil para mi vivir sabiendo lo que hice? ¡Mi vida es un completo infierno! No puedo soportarme ni el recuerdo de lo que hice," su voz estaba convirtiendo en un grito. "No puedo soportar saber que nunca podré deshacerme de eso. Créeme, preferiría estar muerto."

"¿Entonces por qué no le pones fin?" le dijo Daryl con desdén.

"Él quería que viviera," el mestizo bajó la mirada, de pronto se volvió a sentir avergonzado. "Riki. Katze me lo dijo. Así que viví."

El mueble dio un exasperado suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

"Suficiente charla," dijo. "No nos hará bien."

Con eso volvió a mirar a la pantalla. Frunció el ceño concentrándose, pero parecía como si no hallara nada importante ahí. Dio golpecitos nerviosos con los dedos en la mesa. Guy no dijo nada. Su mente estaba confundida.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la cama. Se dejó caer en ella y reanudó la actividad que había estado haciendo ya desde hace unos días: nada. Levantó la mano y repitió el mismo ejercicio sin sentido. Era mejor que estar acostado sin moverse.

Después de unos cinco minutos, Daryl se levantó de su lugar. Caminó a donde tenía su mochila y buscó algo dentro. Después de un rato un objeto metálico aterrizó en el colchón junto a Guy. El mestizo lo miró, curioso. Un palmtop [1].

"Ayer me preguntaste si tenía algún juego," le dijo Daryl con frialdad. "Ahí tienes," señaló el dispositivo con la barbilla. "Unos cuantos juegos y unas tres novelas, algo podría interesarte. Ocúpate en algo porque tu falta de actividad me da remordimientos."

Guy miró incrédulo aquellas orbes avellana. Decidió no volver a sorprenderse nunca más. Su parte maliciosa añadió que no sería del todo una mentira, ya que 'nunca más' en este caso solo significaba seis días. Masculló un débil 'gracias' y dirigió su atención al palmtop.

* * *

Esa noche recostado en los brazos del Blondie, Katze tuvo extraños pensamientos. De pronto estuvo lleno de recuerdos. Recordaba sus momentos con Raoul; no momentos comunes, sino aquellos en los que el Blondie, aparentemente poseído por algún impulso de superioridad, decidió mostrarle su dominio en la cama.

Sucedía muy pocas veces, pero sucedía. Algunas veces hacía que Katze abriera las piernas frente a él y simplemente lo contemplaba, aparentemente deleitándose con eso. Katze no sabía qué propósito tenía aquello, ya fuera un sustituto de una actuación de mascota, lo que ciertamente resemblaba, o una manera de despojarlo de la poca modestia que aún mostraba con Raoul. Y a pesar de que se sentía terriblemente avergonzado recostado tan revelador y vulnerable frente al Blondie, su mutilación tan evidente a los ojos del otro, sufría, y simplemente desviaba la mirada y agradecía que su evidente sonrojo no fuera visible en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Muchas ocasiones Raoul estaba de humor para pretender que Katze era una muñeca. Una verdadera muñeca, el comerciante no podía encontrar otra manera de describirlo. Acostado junto a Katze, simplemente lo ponía boca abajo – como si el mestizo fuera alguna clase de tonto que no pudiera hacerlo por sí mismo – y se ponía encima de él, ordenándole abrir las piernas y quedarse quieto, o sin decirle nada en absoluto. Y entonces lo usaba, a veces ponía una mano en su espalda para empinarlo en la cama. Katze pensaba que la mejor manera de salir de aquello sin dolor y rápidamente era la completa sumisión, así que se sometía, intentando apagar su mente hasta que el Blondie hubiera terminado.

Y claro, estaban aquellas ocasiones en que Raoul le ordenaba que se la chupara. A Katze no le gustaba chupársela a Raoul, de hecho no le gustaba chupársela a nadie. Detestaba el sabor y consideraba degradante la actividad debido a lo que se recibía al final. Pero lo hacía, y hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que Raoul sintiera el apabullante placer de ello.

Hacía o permitía todas esas cosas porque sabía que cualesquiera que fueran las ideas que se le ocurrieran a Raoul, el Blondie nunca lo lastimaría y una vez que terminara, rápidamente volvería a su ser gentil de siempre y trataría a Katze casi como a un igual.

Y luego, estaba este último recuerdo – muy claro y completamente diferente de los anteriores, pero en su mente encajaba perfectamente. Fue hace no mucho, una semana o dos después de la muerte de Iason y un mes después de que Katze tomara la decisión de quedarse con Raoul. El Blondie se había inclinado hacia él, embistiéndolo, y de repente se detuvo.

"No me odies por esto," le susurró a Katze al oído.

Katze lo miró perplejo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo el Blondie?

"No te odio," le contestó también en un susurro.

Por un largo rato, Raoul lo estudió con una mirada cautelosa.

"No, creo que no lo haces," decidió al fin y volvió a embestirlo.

Después de eso, cuando el biólogo se recostó bajo las sábanas, Katze se giró para quedar de frente a él.

"No te odio por esto," repitió, "¿cómo podría? Tú eres la única persona que decidió que vale la pena mirarme. Me abrazas cada noche, me besas, me tocas. ¿Crees que podría odiarte por eso?"

Raoul abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero lo que fuera que estuviera en su mente pareció quedar atascado en su garganta.

"Tal vez no pueda llegar al clímax," continuó Katze, sorprendido con su propio entusiasmo de hablar, "pero eso no quiere decir que no necesite… cercanía. Todos necesitan cercanía. Cada persona en el mundo. Los muebles también. Maldición, _especialmente_ los muebles. ¿Te das cuenta cuántos de ellos… _de nosotros_ tienen la oportunidad de tenerlo? Para mi tal cercanía puede incluso reemplazar las sensaciones sexuales. Y lo que siento allá abajo no es para nada desagradable. Es… una agradable adición. Así que ya lo sabes, no hay ninguna razón para que te odie."

Raoul seguía sin decir nada. Solo levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Katze.

Y Katze regresó a la habitación del motel, acostado en los brazos del Blondie. Y se dio cuenta de que – a pesar de su usual autocompasión por ser un juguete sexual – para tener esta cercanía estaba dispuesto a aceptar casi cualquier cosa que Raoul quisiera hacerle en la cama.

 **Fin del capítulo 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**LA ENTREGA**

Autora: Lena

Traducción: Kumiko Tsukishiro

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **D** aryl recibió el tercer día de su viaje con el desdichado pensamiento de que ese iba a ser otro día que estaba condenado a pasar con su prisionero. Estaba acostado de espaldas, mirando el techo, sin ganas de levantarse. De pronto un leve movimiento en la otra cama llamó su atención. Volteó en aquella dirección. Guy estaba sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, un profundo ceño fruncido surcaba su frente. El típico signo de una pesadilla.

Cierto, Daryl rio para sí, tal vez aquellos a quienes asesinó venían a acecharlo en sus sueños.

Se estremeció cuando el pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza y lo descartó de inmediato. Algo en ello parecía no estar bien. Se levantó con un pesado suspiro, caminó hacia su prisionero y le desató la muñeca sujeta a la cabecera de la cama. Sacudió con brusquedad el hombro del mestizo.

"¡Hey, despierta, es hora de irnos!"

Los ojos grises se abrieron abruptamente con una sonora toma de aliento. Daryl notó unas gotas de sudor en las sienes de Guy. Se dio media vuelta, resuelto a no prestarle atención, y empezó a andar de arriba para abajo en la habitación. Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, seguía desagradablemente enfocado en las reacciones de su prisionero. Por eso escuchó claramente cuando Guy se sacudió una vez más y emitió un angustiado quejido.

"Vaya sueño de mierda."

* * *

Guy estaba inquieto desde que se despertó. El ceño fruncido no lo dejó en ningún momento. Se tropezó varias veces con la alfombra o estuvo a punto de tirar algo. Cuando bajaron a desayunar, Daryl notó que la cuchara en la mano del mestizo estaba temblando. Frunció los labios con descontento. Lo último que necesitaba era un prisionero con problemas.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, tratando de mantener su voz neutral.

Guy lo miró asombrado. "¿Huh?"

"Te pregunté qué pasa. Estás temblando. ¿Es por el sueño?"

El joven se estremeció. "¿Cómo lo sabes…?"

"Es fácil darse cuenta cuando alguien tiene una pesadilla."

"Ah, cierto." Guy agachó la mirada y la enfocó en el porridge no tan apetitoso que tenía en el plato. Se estremeció y levantó los ojos. "Sí, es el sueño. Soñé que… soñé que mataba a mis amigos. El Señor del Crimen. Maldición, soñé _cómo_ los mataba. Y créeme, no quieres saberlo."

En ese momento la cara del mestizo estaba casi verde. Daryl lo evaluó con la vista. "No, no quiero."

Eso cortó cualquier atisbo de conversación. Continuaron comiendo en silencio. Pero al parecer no fue suficiente para Guy porque de pronto se recargó en la mesa y habló otra vez, con voz baja. "Este tipo es un monstruo. He visto los efectos de las drogas que fabrica, vi personas morir por consumirlas. Le importa un carajo la vida humana, solo sirve para hacer dinero. Y la forma en la que puede torturar a los que se ponen en su camino..." su voz se apagó dramáticamente.

Daryl inclinó la cabeza. "¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Alguna vez lo viste torturando a alguien?"

"No, y lo prefiero así. Pero escuché los rumores. Chismes muy detallados. Tiene a un equipo especializado en técnicas de tortura. Saben cómo hacerte sufrir pero sin que te desmayes. Una vez escuché una historia sobre un comerciante de droga que fue lo bastante tonto para intentar engañarlo. Estuvo muerto desde el momento en que la idea surgió en su cabeza. Pero no lo mataron y ya, oh no, claro que no, ellos le…"

Daryl apartó la cuchara abruptamente. "¡Es suficiente! Sin detalles, ¡estamos comiendo, maldita sea!"

Guy bajó la mirada y se quedó viendo la mesa.

"Y el sueño era similar. Cuando pienso en lo que podría hacerle a mis amigos yo…" sacudió la cabeza.

Daryl rodó los ojos. "¡Oh, basta! Tus amigos no representan una amenaza para este Señor del Crimen o como se llame. Ni tampoco se metieron con él. No tiene ningún sentido torturarlos. Si fuera a matarlos lo haría rápido. Pero eso no pasará, ¿de acuerdo? Llegaremos a tiempo. _Así que deja de lloriquear._ "

Se interrumpió de pronto, sorprendido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba tratando de consolar a ese bastardo. Trataba de tranquilizarlo y reconfortarlo. Mierda, ¿es que ya había olvidado lo que ese pedazo de basura hizo? No, claro que no, nunca lo haría.

Guy lo veía, escéptico, como si no creyera sus palabras, pero luego suspiró con resignación.

"Tal vez tengas razón." Y después de una pausa, añadió, "sí, creo que tienes razón. Gracias."

Daryl rechazó la idea para sí con incomodidad.

* * *

Partieron temprano por la mañana, yendo en dirección al sol que estaba elevándose lentamente atrás del horizonte. Querían avanzar tanto como fuera posible. Entre más cerca de Nycoss, mejor, así tenían más posibilidades de tener éxito en su misión. Katze estaba manejando a máxima velocidad, concentrado en el camino e inmerso en sus pensamientos. Eso no molestaba a Raoul, ya habían pasado el punto en el que el silencio entre ellos era incómodo – si es que alguna vez lo fue. Raoul pasaba el tiempo viendo a través de la ventana, todavía sorprendido por el repentino cambio que dio el mundo a su alrededor en los últimos dos días.

El motor se detuvo cuando el sol estaba en su cénit. Primero tosió, luego emitió un silbido y después se quedó en silencio. El vehículo planeó libremente unos cuantos metros y después se detuvo. Durante un momento Katze permaneció sin moverse detrás del volante, como si no acabara de comprender lo que sucedía. Raoul le echó una mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

El comerciante se mordió el labio. "No lo sé. Pero no me gusta."

"Bueno, a mi tampoco."

Y sin decir nada más, el mestizo descendió del auto. Raoul lo observaba desde el interior. Katze se acercó al cofre. Antes de abrirlo dio un paso atrás y agachó la vista con el ceño fruncido. Sus labios se movieron pronunciando una sola palabra. Luego abrió el cofre, bloqueando la vista de Raoul. Por un rato, el Blondie estuvo sentado, algo confundido y sin saber qué hacer. Después decidió unirse a Katze.

Lo primero que lo golpeó cuando sacó la nariz del placentero interior con aire acondicionado, fue el agonizante y sofocante golpe de calor. Júpiter, estaba muy caluroso. En los desiertos siempre hacía calor, pero este día era simplemente extremo. Bueno, mala suerte. Aspiró una bocanada abrasadora y salió del vehículo.

Al momento de hacerlo entendió porqué el mestizo había agachado la vista. El campo magnético que mantenía al auto sobre el suelo estaba parpadeando con descargas eléctricas. Relámpagos azules se entrelazaban en un baile caótico debajo el chasis y lamían los bordes con golpes de zafiro aquí y allá. Caminó hacia Katze y miró por encima de su hombro hacia el interior del coche. La caja del motor estaba abierta y zumbando, emitiendo soplos de humo.

"Wow." Murmuró.

"Un corto circuito," explicó Katze sin esperar que preguntara. "Los acoplamientos se sobrecalentaron"

"¿Puedes repararlo?"

"Difícilmente. No aquí ni en este momento. No tengo el equipo."

Raoul arqueó las cejas. "¿Y qué hay del campo magnético?"

"Al parecer fue un daño colateral por la falla del motor."

"Nada bueno, ¿eh?"

Katze emitió una risita irónica. "Definitivamente es malo. Y no creo que sea seguro mantenerlo. Espera."

Como si acabara de decidirlo, Katze se dio media vuelta y desapareció en el interior del auto. Raoul lo observó – primero checando algo en el tablero, luego sacando su teléfono y haciendo una llamada. Al parecer nadie contestó porque apartó el celular con brusquedad. Katze volvió a concentrarse en el tablero, presionó algunos botones. Otro movimiento hizo que el Blondie volviera a agachar la vista. Las llantas emergieron lentamente por debajo del auto, poco a poco hasta que estuvieron en el suelo. Luego los descargadores se dispersaron, dejando solo un olor a ozono en el aire. Un momento después Katze estaba de vuelta con él.

"Lo siento, Raoul, pero no puedo pensar en nada más que hacer por ahora. Intenté llamar al motel más cercano pero no responden. Al parecer tendremos que empujar el auto hasta allá. Ahí deben tener herramientas que puedan servirme para arreglarlo."

Raoul miró al comerciante con incredulidad. "No estás hablando en serio. Quieres decir que hay que… ¿empujarlo? ¿Literal?"

"Sí, muy literal. Usando estas manos," Katze levantó las manos para ilustrar el significado de sus palabras. "Y esas," señaló las de Raoul. "¡Hey, no me mires así! ¿Crees que yo estoy muy contento?"

Raoul hizo una mueca. "Está haciendo calor, Katze. Muchísimo. Y… bueno, es humillante. Los Elite no hacen tal cosa."

El comerciante frunció el ceño, había un dejo de irritación en su rostro.

"Los Elite no cogen, Raoul. Los Elite no se adentran en el desierto. Si esas cosas no te causan humillación entonces esto tampoco debería."

El Blondie sintió que una sonrisa amarga se dibujaba en cara. "Creo que de todas las cosas que podrían violar la dignidad de los elite, las placenteras son las menos humillantes."

Por un momento pareció como si el comerciante quisiera rodar los ojos. "Sí, bueno, por ahora nuestra prioridad es la necesidad, no el placer."

"¿No podrías al menos volver a prender el campo magnético? Haría las cosas mucho más sencillas."

Katze sacudió la cabeza. "Mala idea. No lo apagué por capricho. En la condición actual podría fácilmente inducir otro corto circuito y dañar aún más el motor. Una reacción en cadena. Vamos, Raoul, no tiene sentido seguir discutiendo. Usar tus músculos para mover esta cosa es la solución más sencilla." Y mirando al biólogo con divertida solidaridad, añadió. "Hey, eres un Blondie, ¿qué es este pequeño auto para tu fuerza súper humana? Además, no está tan lejos, son solo unos cuantos kilómetros. Vamos a empezar."

Raoul suspiró y se rindió. "De acuerdo."

Iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

Ella tenía el cabello rizado y claro, labios rosas. Su corto vestido azul le llegaba justo a las caderas, revelando sus muslos. Los observaba con fascinación, balanceándose de un lado a otro con obstinada persistencia y mordisqueándose la uña. Medía cerca de un metro con veinte centímetros y no tenía más de ocho años. Era una _niña_ , y además ahí en el desierto era algo extremadamente inusual.

Ya les había dicho que su nombre era Mara, información que les compartió de manera gratuita, sin preguntarles si querían saberlo o no. Katze había decidido no prestarle atención. Tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse que observar niñas pequeñas, sin importar lo inusuales que fueran.

"Sostenlo así. Muy bien, y no muevas la mano," le indicó a Raoul, quien estaba inclinado sobre el cofre abierto y el motor a medio desensamblar, siguiendo las instrucciones de Katze.

El comerciante acercó la pistola de soldar al tablero principal y empezó a soldar las partes más dañadas con el máximo cuidado. La revelación de cabello claro observó en silencio por otros segundos, pero Katze tenía la sensación de que el silencio no duraría.

Tenía razón.

"¿Qué le pasó a su auto?" preguntó la niña.

Katze suspiró para sus adentros y reconoció que una pregunta directa demandaba una respuesta. Tal vez alimentar la curiosidad de la niña era la mejor manera de deshacerse de ella.

"El motor se sobrecalentó e indujo un corto circuito," respondió, sin importar si la niña entendía.

Los labios rosas se abrieron y la pequeña contuvo la respiración en un silencioso gesto de confusión. Por un rato no dijo nada y solo se limitó a observarlos, mientras tanto Katze soldaba las tres uniones quemadas, estudió el resultado de su trabajo y decidió que se veía bastante decente. Alcanzó las pinzas y se las pasó a Raoul.

"Ahora, sostén arriba este cable. Así," tomó la mano del Blondie y la acomodó en la dirección correcta. "También necesito reparar este."

Raoul se movió, buscando una posición más cómoda para los nuevos arreglos. Unos mechones del que una vez fue majestuoso y ahora era un polviento cabello rubio, se deslizaron de su espalda y cayeron hacia adelante, bloqueando la vista de Katze.

"Tu cabello, Raoul."

"No puedo, estoy sosteniendo las pinzas, tú acomódalo."

Para el comerciante no pasó desapercibido que la manera de hablar de Raoul cambiaba en medio del trabajo manual y la observación lo hizo sonreír para sus adentros. Alcanzó los mechones ondulados y los colocó tras los hombros anchos del elite. Su mirada se posó en la cara de Raoul. Reprimió una sonrisa.

"Tendrás que bañarte. Tienes polvo en todas partes."

El Blondie le dirigió una mirada fulminante. "Mira quien habla. Deberías verte en un espejo."

"Estoy seguro. Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para eso más tarde. Ahora sostenlo, ¿de acuerdo?"

El Blondie asintió y Katze volvió a tomar la soldadora.

"Tienen un auto muy lindo. ¿Vienen de una ciudad grande?"

El mestizo rodó los ojos cuando la niña les recordó su presencia. ¡Al demonio con la chiquilla! Inesperadamente, Raoul salió en su ayuda.

"Venimos de Tanagura," respondió, sin levantar la mirada del motor.

Los ojos de Mara se abrieron como platos. "¡Wow, Tanagura! He escuchado de ella. Escuché que es la ciudad más grande de Amoi. ¿Es verdad?"

"Sí, es verdad."

"Genial. Nunca he visto una ciudad grande, ¿sabes? Nací aquí y nunca he dejado este lugar. Mi papi dice que me llevará a El Camaal cuando sea más grande. ¿Conoces El Camaal? Es la ciudad más cercana, es lo que papi dice."

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, o quizá esperaba una respuesta. Nadie dijo nada. Bueno, no era necesario, porque ella volvió a hablar.

"Papi dice que las ciudades grandes dan miedo. Hay montones de esas personas clonadas, esas…. Mascotas, y esos enormes y aterradores elites. ¿Conocen a algún elite?"

Raoul emitió un gruñido de indignación. Katze consiguió aguantarse la risa que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta. Oh, maldición….

"Sí, sí los conoce," y señaló al biólogo con la barbilla. "Él es un elite."

No supo qué lo hizo decir eso. Había una parte malvada en él que amaba molestar al Blondie aunque eso fuera estúpido.

"¡Katze!" siseó Raoul.

Pero la niña ya lo había escuchado. "¿Lo eres? ¿De verdad? Pero no te vez aterrador."

"¡Por supuesto que no soy aterrador!" Protestó Raoul. "Es decir, yo no—" pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. "Solo ignóralo, está bromeando contigo."

Pero ella no lo escuchó, su pequeña mente estaba trabajando al cien.

"¿Y tú, señor?" preguntó emocionada, volteando hacia Katze. "¿También eres un elite?"

"No, yo no soy un elite," murmuró el comerciante. "Soy la mascota del elite."

"¡Oh, vamos, Katze, tú no eres una mascota!"

"Es cierto," corrigió Katze, "soy el mueble del elite."

"¿Cómo puedes ser un mueble? Eres un hombre."

"¡No eres un mueble, Katze!"

La discusión fue repentinamente interrumpida cuando el sonido de unos pasos se acercó a ellos y una gran sombra se situó en el capó del auto.

"¿Cómo va todo? ¿Necesitan algo más?"

Katze levantó la vista hacia el casero, un hombre con piel aleonada y a mitad de sus treinta. "Si tuviera cinta de aislar que pudiera usar para asegurar el cable."

"Seguro, debo tener por ahí. Esperen," el hombre asintió y volteó a ver a la pequeña niña. "Y tú, señorita, estás molestando a nuestros huéspedes. Tienen trabajo que hacer."

Katze pensó que tal vez debía decir que no, la pequeña no los molestaba, que era una niña agradable y debía dejarla que preguntara lo que quisiera. Pero no se sintió con el ánimo para ello así que solo se quedó en silencio, igual que Raoul. Pero Mara no lo hizo.

"Pero papi," se quejó. "No los estoy molestando. Solo estábamos hablando. Les estaba preguntado por las ciudades grandes…"

"Les preguntarás más tarde. Vamos, cariño. Por ahora no te necesitan aquí." Y con eso tomó la mano de Mara y – gentilmente pero con firmeza – la encaminó al pequeño edificio que sobresalía en el patio. Cuando desaparecieron en su interior, Raoul miró a Katze con reproche.

"No tenías que decir todo eso."

"¿Por qué? Es la verdad. Además, ella no es una amenaza aunque se lo contara a alguien. Solo mírate, ¿crees que alguien le creería? Pensarían que está mintiendo."

Raoul resopló, indignado. "Bueno, muchas gracias. Y no me refería a mi. Me refería a la parte sobre ti. _Eso_ no es verdad."

"¿Ah sí?" Katze fingió sorpresa. "Entonces, si no soy una mascota ni tampoco un mueble, ¿qué soy para ti? Seguramente no vas a decir que soy tu amante."

Terminó de soldar y apuntó la pistola a otro cable.

"Ahora este otro. Sigue igual. ¡Hey, no muevas la mano!"

Raoul se tensó, tratando de mantener su cuerpo en perfecta rigidez, mientras el comerciante continuaba trabajando.

"Bueno," el Blondie retomó su conversación, "algunas cosas no pueden nombrarse fácilmente. No tiene sentido forzarles un nombre."

"Claro," gruñó Katze, pero no dijo nada más.

Siguieron en silencio un rato más. El trabajo estaba casi terminado cuando de pronto algo zumbó muy fuerte cerca de la oreja de Raoul, y aterrizó justo ahí, cosquilleando insoportablemente en la entrada de su ducto acústico. El Blondie se estremeció abruptamente, estampando su mano libre en su oreja. No ayudó el hecho de que su otra mano se movió por el ímpetu. El alambre vibró y la soldadura se cayó.

"¡Mierda!" Katze levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y casi se golpeó con la orilla del cofre. Le echó una mirada fulminante al Blondie. "¡Te dije que no movieras la mano! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!"

"¡Hey, no es mi culpa! Un estúpido mosquito se puso en mi oreja y—"

"¡Oh, un mosquito, un mosquito! Pudiste quedarte quieto unos segundos más. ¡El mosquito no te hubiera comido! Ahora tendré que volver a soldar todo el estúpido cable."

"¡Fue un reflejo, Katze! ¡No lo controlo! Un cable, qué gran cosa. ¡Y además, no me grites!"

El mestizo se llevó las manos a la cadera. Su mirada ambarina perforaba al Blondie.

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque- ¡Soy un Blondie! ¡Y soy tu…" Raoul se pausó, de pronto incapaz de continuar.

Katze lo miró, desafiante.

"Sí, exactamente. ¿Eres mi qué? ¡Bien, dilo!"

"¡No tienes respeto!" Escupió al final Raoul.

El comerciante resopló, echando atrás la cabeza.

"Si con eso te refieres a que no te tengo miedo, entonces tienes razón. Con un demonio, no te tengo miedo. ¡Y ni siquiera pienses que alguna vez lo haré! Pero," ahora habló con seriedad. "Sé perfectamente cuál es mi lugar. Me lo dejaste bien grabado en la cabeza hace un tiempo."

"¿Ah sí?"

"Sí," la expresión arrogante estaba de regreso. "Y esa es la razón por la cual _yo te digo_ qué hacer, no al revés. Porque, Raoul, yo sé más de circuitos y cables que tú."

El Blondie parpadeó. Por un momento se mantuvo en silencio, perplejo. Luego levantó los brazos. "¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Lo siento. La próxima vez que un mosquito se meta en mi oído lo dejaré que me coma los tímpanos solo para no moverme. Todo por ti, ¿contento?"

Katze hizo caso omiso de la ironía y solo asintió con firmeza, aceptando la respuesta. Devolvió su atención al auto, listo para reanudar su trabajo. Raoul lo observó, y de pronto, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estiró el brazo y sujetó el hombro del comerciante. Lo jaló con violencia y lo acercó a él. Pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de Katze antes de ceder a su impulso y estampar sus labios en los del mestizo. Los abrió a la fuerza, casi con violencia, empujando su lengua y explorando su boca. El rígido cuerpo en sus manos se agitó pero lentamente comenzó a relajarse. Raoul se sorprendió cuando de pronto sintió que aquellos labios empezaron a devolverse el beso. No en la forma en que usualmente lo hacían, no con sumisión, con indiferencia, casi con pasividad. De pronto la lengua de Katze estaba enredada con la suya y se retorcían juntas en un abrazo sensual. El corazón de Raoul dio un vuelco. Apretó los brazos por instinto, acercando más a Katze, casi al punto de romperlo, y las manos del comerciante que todavía sostenían la soldadora, lo abrazaron.

Solo después de un largo momento fue que muy a su pesar rompieron el beso.

"Hey, eso fue agradable," murmuró Katze.

Raoul frunció el ceño, indignado. "¿Acaso es tan sorpresivo?"

"No, quiero decir—" el pelirrojo se veía genuinamente asombrado, "muy, muy agradable." Lentamente se separó de Raoul y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Por qué?"

"No estoy seguro. Supongo que quería mostrarte mi área de control."

Una ceja roja se arqueó. "Te lo dije, sé perfectamente bien cuál es tu área de control. Pero—si quieres mostrármelo de esta manera… bueno, no tengo problema." Sacudió la cabeza, todavía algo mareado. "Ahora," su tono firme estaba de regreso y solo un oído muy agudo podía captar el temblor en su voz, "volvamos al trabajo, de veras quisiera terminar ya."

* * *

"Dime algo, Daryl," Guy habló en un impulso, apartando la vista de las monótonas imágenes que se movían tras la ventana y la dirigió al apuesto eunuco en el asiento del conductor. "¿Por qué un hombre como tú – un hombre rudo, al parecer de carácter, decidió convertirse en un mueble? Por más que lo intento no te imagino como el lacayo de un Blondie."

Una mirada corta y sardónica se dirigió a su dirección. Daryl rió con sorna y había algo amargo en ese sonido.

"Eso es lo que piensas, ¿eh? Sí, no me sorprende. Mucha gente piensa lo mismo."

Guy frunció el ceño. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Decidir. Es la palabra totalmente equivocada."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

Daryl cerró los ojos un momento, luego los abrió.

"Nadie de nosotros, los muebles, decide convertirse en uno." Dijo secamente.

Por un largo rato, Guy se quedó atónito mirando al hombre. La simple confesión lo tomó por sorpresa. Toda su vida pensó que convertirse en un mueble era algo voluntario. Después de todo, en Ceres era un secreto a voces que les causaban envidia. Guy sabía que aunque nadie se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta, había muchos en el gueto que darían lo que fuera por volver a su adolescencia para poder escoger ese camino. Durante su estancia en Guardián, había visto a muchos chicos presumir que habían sido aceptados (recordaba que era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre los muebles). Luego desaparecieron y nunca volvieron.

"¿Entonces cómo es que sucede?" preguntó.

Daryl se encogió de hombros. "De la manera usual. ¿Recuerdas los exámenes que nos hacían en Guardián al cumplir los catorce? ¿De IQ y personalidad?" Guy asintió. Sí, lo recordaba con claridad. Era un procedimiento estándar por el que pasaba todo niño. Daryl lo miró. "Maldición, estuvimos ahí al mismo tiempo. Hasta pudimos habernos conocido," murmuró indiferente.

"Guardián es un lugar grande."

"Sí, lo sé. Como sea, probablemente no lo sabes, pero esos son los exámenes de admisión para los muebles. De entre todos los niños escogen a los más listos y con las características físicas apropiadas – complexión, algo introvertidos, muy tranquilos. Después examinan a los seleccionados… físicamente. Y escogen a los más hermosos. Luego nos dicen para qué fue todo eso. Claro que al principio todos están felices. Nos dicen que fuimos los mejores, que viviremos en los lujos de Eos y después de unos años nos otorgarán derechos de ciudadanos. La primera vez que lo escuché… cielos," sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca pensé que algo tan maravilloso podría pasarme. Pero luego nos llevaron a la clínica y solo entonces descubrimos la otra parte. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?"

"¿La castración?"

Por un rato Daryl estuvo en silencio. Guy lo miró y notó que las mejillas del hombre se sonrojaron de un rosa suave.

"Sí, eso," dijo tranquilamente. "Dime, Guy, ¿cuándo supiste que los muebles estaban castrados?"

El mestizo frunció el entrecejo, intentando recordar. "Vaya, no lo recuerdo. Creo que siempre lo supe."

"No, eso es imposible. En Guardián se mantiene en secreto. Incluso si algunos niños escuchan sobre los muebles, nadie nunca habla de la castración. Tuvo que ser en otro lugar," hizo una pausa, como para ver si Guy tenía algo qué decir, pero el mestizo se mantuvo callado. "Fue una sorpresa. El maravilloso sueño desapareció y se convirtió en una pesadilla. Muchos empezamos a rogarle a esas personas que nos llevaran de regreso al gueto. ¿Crees que no lo hice? Suplicamos, lloramos, de no haber sido por el sedante que nos dieron creo que nos habríamos puesto histéricos. Pero no les importaba lo que nosotros quisiéramos. Y entonces lo hicieron, nos cortaron – uno por uno."

Volvió a guardar silencio. El zumbido del motor del auto era el único sonido en aquella vastedad. Después de un rato volvió a hablar.

"Luego nos llevaron a un centro de entrenamiento donde procedieron a meternos en la cabeza lo afortunados que éramos. Que era un privilegio servir en la ciudad de los elite y que nuestra mayor recompensa – convertirnos en ciudadanos – era un honor mucho más grande. Claro que funcionó. Después de un tiempo empezamos a acostumbrarnos a nuestra nueva… condición. Después de todo, ya no había nada que pudiéramos hacer así que empezamos a ver el lado bueno de nuestra situación. La mayoría de nosotros siguió el entrenamiento con diligencia, determinados a convertirnos en los mejores y más leales sirvientes. Fin de la historia."

Guy se quedó sin palabras, viendo a Daryl sin parpadear. Estaba vagamente consciente de que tenía la boca abierta, intentaba decir algo pero no encontraba el qué, también sabía que su intensa mirada podría hacer sentir incómodo al otro hombre. Finalmente se obligó a dar la vuelta. Maldición, estaba temblando. Todo este tiempo había despreciado a los muebles. Era tan sencillo hacerlo. ¡Era tan cómodo! Eran mestizos que abandonaron su orgullo, eran traidores y la personificación de aquello en lo que Guy no quería convertirse. Eran el mejor ejemplo de aquello contra lo que había peleado, empezando por su lucha personal con Iason Mink. Y ahora resultaba que su imagen de ellos era solo una ilusión. Guy veía por la ventana y de pronto se sintió enfermo.

"No sé qué decir," murmuró. "Creo que… lo siento. No lo sabía."

Escuchó una risa irónica del otro lado.

"Sí, claro. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Ahora tengo que decir 'no importa'. Esa es la línea, ¿no es así?" Pero el tono de voz de Daryl decía algo totalmente diferente. "Y solo para tu información," añadió, "Riki tampoco tuvo muchas opciones cuando Iason lo tomó como su mascota. De hecho no tuvo ninguna."

Guy se giró hacia el en un impulso. "¿Me contarás sobre eso? Por fin la historia completa. ¿Por favor? De veras me gustaría escucharla."

Daryl entrecerró los ojos, su pecho se hinchó con una profunda respiración. Se tomó un momento antes de contestar.

"En la noche. Cuando hayamos llegado a nuestro lugar. Algo breve. Contarte toda la historia tomaría años. Pero, sí, lo haré."

Guy asintió con entusiasmo. "Gracias. De veras lo aprecio."

El comerciante frunció los labios y rodó los ojos. "Deja de agradecerme. Me siento raro si viene de ti."

* * *

Estaban muy agotados para continuar su viaje ese día. Además, aunque todavía faltaban dos horas para la puesta del sol, ya era muy tarde para irse. Así que pidieron una habitación en el hotel (la más costosa, por supuesto) y subieron inmediatamente, sin detenerse a cenar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Raoul volteó su cara polvosa y grasienta hacia Katze. El comerciante suspiró, adivinando lo que le aguardaba.

"Lo sé, necesitas sentirte como un Blondie," dijo, antes de que Raoul pudiera abrir la boca.

"Bueno, definitivamente necesito un baño."

Eso era cierto, el Blondie se veía horrible. Tenía la cara cubierta de polvo y grada, su cabello estaba en una condición lamentable – despeinado, con los mechones sudados y sucios pegados a su frente y cuello. Su playera alguna vez verde, estaba ahora arrugada y con dos enormes manchas de sudor debajo de sus brazos y otras en la espalda y el pecho. No es que eso demeritara la belleza del Blondie. Contrastando con todo lo que ahora constituía el penoso estado de Raoul, era aún más sorprendente.

Al mirarlo, Katze solo era más consciente de su propia y precaria condición, que – ahora estaba seguro – era deplorable. Maldición, no estaba menos polvoriento y grasiento, y seguro estaba más cansado. No importa lo exhausto que Raoul estuviera, podría de verdad darle un respiro esa noche. No es que Katze se lo fuera a pedir. No. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta de lo que creía era el baño.

La abrió y se detuvo en el umbral, barriendo la habitación con la mirada. ¡Oh, maravilloso! Se giró hacia el Blondie… y lo encontró de pie justo detrás de él, mirando por encima de su hombro.

"No hay bañera, Raoul," lo dijo pese a que Raoul ya debía haberlo notado.

Solo una estrecha cabina en el hueco de una de las paredes. Ni siquiera había espacio para una bañera.

"Bueno," murmuró el Blondie. "Tendremos que conformarnos con esto."

Desempacaron sus artículos de baño, se desvistieron y entraron en la ducha. Permanecieron bajo el vapor del agua caliente, esperando unos momentos hasta que desapareciera la primera capa de mugre y polvo de su piel. Una vez que se fue, Katze se sintió tan refrescado que la idea de ocuparse del Blondie le pareció algo soportable. Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Raoul dijo:

"Ahora lava mi cabello."

El comerciante asintió en silencio y alcanzó el shampoo. Miró la cabeza dorada. Estaba… muy alta.

"Sabes, vas a tener que agacharte, así me lo harás más sencillo."

"De acuerdo."

Raoul se puso en cuclillas en la esquina de la cabina. Ahora estaba muy abajo, así que Katze se arrodilló detrás suyo, encontrando la distancia más cómoda. Examinó la voluminosa masa de cabello y la enorme cantidad de polvo con la mirada y suspiró. Sí, tenía que admitir que Raoul tendría problemas lavando todo eso él solo, ciertamente era más fácil que alguien más lo hiciera.

" _Definitivamente_ tienes que hacer algo con tu cabello," murmuró, poniendo una gran cantidad de shampoo en la cabeza del Blondie.

Era una tarea difícil y aunque Raoul siempre decía lo mucho que disfrutaba que Katze le lavara el cabello, esta vez se mantuvo en silencio. Los pocos suspiros que dio parecían más de alivio que de placer, y una vez que el comerciante terminó de enjuagar los mechones dorados, también se sintió aliviado.

Raoul se levantó y giró hacia él.

"¿Puedes continuar con el resto?" Katze de veras esperaba que el Blondie ya no requiriera sus servicios.

"Sí, por supuesto."

"Entonces yo…" señaló la puerta de la cabina y se encaminó a ella, considerando que era suficiente explicación para el Blondie.

Raoul lo tomó del brazo. "¿Y a dónde crees que vas?"

"Bueno, como ya no me necesitas pensé esperarte hasta que terminaras."

"Oh, vamos, Katze, aquí hay bastante espacio para los dos, no tienes que irte. No _quiero_ que te vayas. Y además," examinó la cabeza de Katze con la mirada, "tu cabello también necesita una lavada."

"Puedo hacerlo después."

"¿Por qué? Yo puedo hacerlo."

Por un momento Katze pensó que había escuchado mal. "¿Q-Qué?"

"Dije que yo puedo hacerlo. Lo hiciste por mi, ahora yo lo haré por ti. ¿Qué tiene de raro?"

Katze abrió la boca.. y luego la cerró, sin poder hablar.

"Raoul," dijo despacio, "ciertamente no hablas en serio. Es decir, soy un mestizo. Tú eres un Blondie. No quieres…"

"Sí, sí quiero." La mano que lo sostenía con firmeza, lo acercó. "No me vengas con eso, Katze. No después de hoy," siseó el Blondie, pero había un tono juguetón en su voz. "Ahora, de rodillas."

Katze necesitó otro momento para comprender lo que le pedía, luego lentamente, saliendo de su incredulidad, se puso de rodillas, asumiendo la misma posición que Raoul hace un momento. Escuchó al biólogo hincarse a su espada y tragó saliva. Era imposible. ¡El Blondie quería servirle! Pero la agradable sensación del shampoo en su cabeza y el suave roce de los dedos de Raoul le indicaron que no solo no era imposible, sino que era muy real. Así que cerró los ojos y asimiló las sensaciones que estaba seguro no volvería a experimentar otra vez.

Cuando después de unos minutos Raoul terminó, se sintió – relajado, casi adormilado. Se levantó lentamente. Raoul estaba sonriendo.

"Ahora puedes lavarme, ¿cierto?"

Katze asintió ausente, inconsciente de las resoluciones anteriores. Alcanzó el jabón y empezó a frotar lenta y cuidadosamente el hermoso cuerpo. Casi se atragantó con su respiración cuando Raoul tomó otro pedazo de jabón y empezó a hacerle lo mismo.

"Raoul…"

"Shh, no discutas," susurró el Blondie.

Así que no lo hizo. No, no tenía la mínima intención de hacerlo. Sus párpados se desviaron hasta la mitad del cuerpo del Blondie, su visión se tornó borrosa, pero no necesitaba ver mucho. Solo estaban las suaves y lánguidas manos de Raoul sobre él, y su cuerpo extraordinariamente espléndido frente a él, brillando con el jabón y a su alcance. Y Katze lo tocó, delineó aquellas maravillosas líneas de sus músculos, saboreando la sensación de aquella resbaladiza piel perfecta. Sentía que estaba tocando la más hermosa obra de arte viviente. Por primera vez durante su historia con Raoul, por primera vez durante todos aquellos meses cuando pudo tocar el cuerpo desnudo del Blondie en la cama o en el baño, estaba genuinamente excitado. Y, para su sorpresa, sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón.

Vio la cara del Blondie – una mínima sonrisa curvándose en sus labios – y controlado por un impulso, se acercó más. Las manos de Raoul lo abrazaron, masajeando su espalda, y él hizo lo mismo. Tardaron unos minutos más, enredados en un abrazo casual, sus pechos chocando, sus labios rozando el hombro o cuello del otro, con sus manos apenas recordando lo que deberían hacer.

Finalmente cerraron la llave del agua y Raoul susurró en el oído de Katze.

"Eso fue muy agradable, gracias. Ahora salgamos."

Así lo hicieron, sin romper la atmósfera entre los dos. Tomaron las toallas y comenzaron a secarse el uno al otro. Frotando los brazos de Raoul por encima de la toalla y sentirlo hacer lo mismo, estando tan cerca, era como abrazarse otra vez y Katze saboreó el pensamiento.

"¿Te sientes refrescado?" murmuró el Blondie.

"Seguro que sí. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Como un recién nacido."

Katze rió. "Definitivamente te ves mucho mejor."

"Igual que tú. Ahora," la voz de Raoul cobró firmeza. "Ya que estamos limpios y frescos, creo que deberíamos bajar a comer y tal vez hacer algún progreso en nuestra búsqueda."

* * *

La investigación los llevó a ningún lado y regresaron con nada. A pesar de ello, Raoul no estaba decepcionado.

"Aunque supieran algo, no nos lo dirían," recordó las palabras que Katze dijo en la mañana. "No estarán dispuestos a hablar contigo, más bien se pondrán en contacto con el Señor del Crimen para decirle que algo anda mal. De una forma u otra – tan pronto como nos crucemos con alguien que sepa algo, estoy seguro que ellos vendrán a nosotros. Solo tenemos que mantener los ojos abiertos."

Raoul aceptó su fracaso con tranquilidad y, una vez de regreso en la habitación, se fue de inmediato a la cama sintiendo que merecía un buen descanso. Katze tampoco sentía ganas de desvelarse en su laptop, así que se le unió al cabo de unos minutos. Se metió bajo los cobertores quedando frente a Raoul, y el Blondie felizmente lo abrazó. Un gruñido de placer escapó de la garganta del biólogo, siempre se sentía tan bien abrazar a Katze. Pero le sorprendió cuando después de un rato el comerciante le preguntó confundido:

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?"

"Bueno, es que," el pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta, "no vas a… ya sabes."

"¡Ah, eso!" Raoul soltó una risita cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba el mestizo. Sí que debía estar cansado para que se le olvidara algo tan obvio. Lo consideró un momento y decidió que su cuerpo necesitaba unas largas horas de sueño. "No, Katze, estoy demasiado agotado después de todo lo que pasó hoy."

El cuerpo tenso del comerciante de inmediato comenzó a relajarse en sus brazos, provocándole a Raoul una conocida punzada de dolor, la que ignoraba con practicada naturalidad.

"Entonces dime, Blondie," le dijo Katze, cambiando a una posición más casual, "después de hoy, ¿todavía te entusiasman los desiertos?"

Raoul cerró los ojos, decidiendo que era tiempo de flotar lentamente al país de los sueños.

"Demasiado caliente, demasiado seco y demasiado polvo," murmuró. "Pudimos pasar el día sin todas esas complicaciones. Sin embargo, si no fuera por ellos tampoco habrían pasado las cosas agradables."

"Oh," de pronto Katze sonó avergonzado. "Creo que los dos estábamos algo… afectados por el calor."

Raoul abrió un ojo. "¿Por qué crees que me afectó el calor?"

"Bueno, nunca me besas así, nunca con tanta… pasión."

El Blondie rio. "Creo que me enojó que estuvieras dándome órdenes. Pero – ¿es por eso que respondiste con tanto entusiasmo?"

Katze emitió un gruñido mitad confusión y mitad ofendido. "Sabes, resultó que después de todo sí puedes besar, y bastante bien. A toda buena acción – buena reacción, simple dependencia."

"¡Oh, muchas gracias! Hoy estás siendo muy amable conmigo," Raoul pretendió estar ofendido. "¿Pero sabes algo?" se levantó, apoyándose en su codo, pensando que el sueño podría esperar unos minutos, "tal vez esté muy cansado para tener sexo, pero definitivamente estoy bien para practicar besarnos. ¿Qué te parece?"

Otro gruñido. Esta vez sonó desconcertado. Raoul sintió que su duelo verbal había terminado y se felicitó por haber ganado.

"Ven aquí, Katze," ordenó suavemente y sin esperar a que el comerciante lo obedeciera, jaló el delgado cuerpo hacia él. Acarició la cicatriz de su mejilla y peinó su flequillo rojo. Su corazón se derretía cada vez que miraba la cara de su mestizo de tan cerca.

Se inclinó sobre los labios del comerciante. No intentó escaparse, nunca lo hacía. Al principio sintió la resistencia inicial, pero luego siguió como lo había hecho antes, abriéndolos con su lengua, explorándolos, y pronto la tensión cedió hasta que finalmente la lengua de Katze – al principio vacilante, después con firmeza – se enredó con la suya. Raoul se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Katze posarse en su costado. ¡Oh, Júpiter, el comerciante no tenía que hacer eso!

En un reflejo jaló más cerca al mestizo, sus manos empezaron a explorar el flexible y bien formado cuerpo, moviéndose arriba y abajo del brazo de Katze, hacia su costado, su pecho, sus caderas, su… Katze se quejó y se alejó.

"No. Déjame."

Pensó que el comerciante no intentaría escaparse, pero no podía estar seguro, nunca antes lo había tocado en ese lugar en particular. Era extraño pero quería hacerlo. Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Katze volvió a relajarse, la fuerza en sus muslos empezó a desvanecerse, dándole mejor acceso a Raoul, y la mano en el costado de Raoul volvió a acariciarlo.

"Eso es," murmuró Raoul en la boca del mestizo, aunque casi fue un murmullo inarticulado.

Sus manos se volvieron más osadas, explorado los - ¡Sí! – duros testículos, deslizándose sobre el pequeño muñón del que una vez fuera su pene. Por otro momento, esta vez muy tangible, Raoul se sintió satisfecho de que la mutilación de Katze no le resultara en absoluto desagradable. Por el contrario, era bastante interesante.

Finalmente Katze también apartó la mano y el Blondie se dio cuenta – sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta – que se dirigía a su entrepierna. Lo tocó, primero con curiosidad, acariciando los testículos, rodeándolos y luego por el largo de su pene como checando si estaba erecto. Y estaba dolorosamente erecto.

"Sí, por favor, hazlo, Katze," susurró a través del beso, su voz amortiguada por la excitación.

Los dedos de Katze se curvaron lentamente sobre su erección y frotaron arriba y abajo, el pulgar masajeaba la punta. Raoul quería gritar. Profundizó el beso y siguió trabajando en los testículos del mestizo. Siguieron así por un rato, pero pronto se dio cuenta que quería… necesitaba más. Y quería tener las manos libres para abrazar a Katze.

Se puso encima, poniendo al comerciante de espaldas y apartando sus rodillas. Katze rompió el beso.

"Dijiste que estabas muy cansado," susurró.

"Tú me llenas de energía."

"Oh, cierto."

Pero no estaba molesto. Apartó la otra pierna y deslizó sus brazos por la espalda de Raoul en silenciosa aceptación. El Blondie entró en él apresuradamente, sin ningún problema y empezó a moverse. No podía dejar de besar a Katze, sus bocas estaban pegadas. Por primera vez escuchó al comerciante gemir con sus movimientos y eso llenaba su cuerpo con frías y calientes oleadas de excitación.

Las manos de Katze viajaban de su espalda a sus brazos, bajaban a sus nalgas. Estaba volviendo loco a Raoul. Se vino tan fuerte como nunca antes. Después se deslizó en las sábanas y sin soltar al mestizo se quedó dormido.

* * *

Se sentaron en una mesa bajo la tenue luz de una lámpara. Solo la parte del centro de la habitación estaba iluminada, lo demás estaba en sombras. Un cenicero con unas cuantas colillas y la cajetilla de cigarros de Guy estaban sobre el mantel manchado de aceite que cubría la mesa. El humo flotaba densamente en el aire pese a que habían abierto la ventana para que entrara aire fresco. Daryl estaba en su segundo cigarro. Era algo sorprendente que hubiera aceptado el cigarro que Guy le ofreció y por alguna razón eso alegró al mestizo. También era interesante descubrir que su custodio fumara. Guy no estaba seguro de cuántos cigarrillos se había fumado pero en definitiva eran más de dos.

Afuera estaba oscuro y después del insoportable calor del día, la brisa fresca de la noche era reconfortante. Guy se recargó en su silla, cerró los ojos y escuchando la voz que sonaba muy suave, se sintió casi… bien. Se sintió tranquilo. Era la sensación más extraña y sorpresiva. Casi podía olvidar el infierno en el que se encontraba y el hecho de que en unos días encontraría su fin. No es que le importara mucho permanecer con vida, aun así, el sentimiento de felicidad que lo invadió fue sorprendente.

Resultó que Daryl era un buen narrador. Guy casi podía ver las imágenes en su cabeza, casi podía escuchar las voces de hacía unos años. Casi podía ver a Riki y sus dificultades con el Blondie. Tal vez – tal vez eso era lo que le provocaba esa sensación. Quizá solo le reconfortaba saber que su antiguo amante no se había rendido a la primera. Que al menos intentó pelear.

Pero había algo más. Abría los ojos de vez en cuando para observar al castrado con cabellos avellana que estaba frente a él. Daryl no lo veía, su mirada estaba distante, fija en su cigarro o en el desafortunado mantel de la mesa, así que Guy se sentía cómodo con su mirada. Sus pensamientos tomaban giros muy raros. El hombre frente a él era su única conexión con Riki. Era su recuerdo de Riki. Podría decirse, de alguna retorcida manera, que era Riki. Y ahora, sabiendo que no se había entregado por voluntad propia a esos bastardos de Eos, era más fácil de aceptar. Ahora Guy no podía despreciarlo por lo que era, y extrañamente, eso lo alegraba.

Su Riki – el mestizo sacudió la cabeza. No, no tenía sentido, estaba cometiendo un grave error. Pero de alguna forma, ahora estaba mucho más consciente de la belleza de Daryl. Los rasgos del comerciante eran perfectamente regulares, su barbilla grácilmente afinada y sus ojos delicadamente rasgados que le daban sus rasgos un toque exótico. Sus brazos delgados y finamente cincelados estaban cruzados en el respaldo de la silla en la que se sentó por detrás. Era completamente diferente a Riki, ambos – física y mentalmente, Guy sabía que no se trataba de un asunto de parecido. Pero de alguna forma, al mirarlo, no podía deshacerse de la idea. Su única conexión con Riki. Casi como Riki.

* * *

Katze enredó el último mechón en la gruesa masa de cabello dorado, dejando un mechón al final, y apretó la liga. Miró la cabeza de Raoul por el reflejo del espejo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?"

El Blondie estaba observándose, luego su mirada se posó en Katze. Sus labios se curvaron casi imperceptibles.

"Sorprendentemente no está nada mal. Me gusta. ¿Y a ti, te gusta?"

Katze se aclaró la garganta. "Sí, nada mal, nada mal."

Nada mal. Eso era un gran malentendido. Era como llamar a Iason Mink, o a Raoul en este caso, lindo. Era como llamar travieso a Riki el Oscuro. La cara del Blondie, ahora finalmente expuesta, estaba coronada con la gruesa coleta de mechones dorados. Algunos más cortos colgaban en la frente de Raoul y en los costados de su cabeza. La vista era abrumadora. Bueno, no era la primera vez que Katze se quedaba sin respiración contemplando al hombre al que ahora había empezado a llamar 'su Blondie', pero esta vez había algo verdaderamente sorprendente. Al fin la imagen se sentía… completa. El nuevo peinado encajaba perfectamente con la ropa, formando una imagen absolutamente adorable. No había nada más que añadir al look de Raoul para hacerlo parecer más humano. Y por mucho que Katze apreciara y admirara la apariencia anterior del Blondie, ahora definitivamente la amaba."

Su mano se levantó por su cuenta y tomó algunos de los mechones que quedaron sueltos en el cuello del Blondie. Al hacerlo sus dedos rozaron la piel de porcelana, contuvo la respiración, luchando por mantener su mano bajo control cuando lo que deseaba era cambiar el toque casual por uno más íntimo. La mirada de Raoul sobre él se intensificó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Err.. nada." Velozmente se apresuró a acomodar los mechones en su lugar. "Estaban en tu cuello, iban a hacerte cosquillas."

Los hermosos labios se curvaron más. Con malicia. " _Tú_ me estás haciendo cosquillas, Katze."

"Lo siento." Maldición, se estaba sonrojando. Después de todos esos meses, incluso después de la noche anterior, todavía le avergonzaba mostrarle afecto al Blondie. Terminó rápido su trabajo y apartó la mano. "Ya, listo. Ahora puedes llevarlo así o ponerte una gorra. Ya no va a molestarte. Y esos tipos ya no deberían molestarte."

Raoul se levantó del banco y volteó hacia él, echándose la trenza sobre el hombro. Estaba sonriendo cuando se encontró con la mirada de Katze. "Gracias," dijo simplemente.

Katze no supo porqué pero su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

 **Fin del capítulo 5**


End file.
